We Were Never a Family
by STOLENHEART21
Summary: <html><head></head>Carson Danvers hates her so called brothers. They ignored her and mistreated her for years. When she returns she ignores them. What they didn't know was that she has the power, and a lot of it. Chase is back. What happens when the two fall in love?</html>
1. My Life as Carson Danvers

The greatest power comes from within, waiting to surface from the darkest of places, either you own it or it owns you . At least that's what my grandfather would always tell me, sometimes I wonder if he was right. My name is Carson Danvers, I'm seventeen, I have long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, I have a pale complexion, and I am under five foot so I'm pretty small. Before you ask like everyone else does yes I am Caleb Danvers little sister. I know all about the power and the sons of Ipswich. You see there was never suppose to be a girl of Ipswich, too bad that I was born right? But when I was born all hell broke loose. The time I was able to spend with my family I didn't actually feel like I was a part of it. I was never actually with them to begin with, I was always with Gordon while my brother and parents lived their normal lives. No one ever came to visit me and I was homeschooled. The only time I did get to go out was when my family was out of town with the other sons. I would usually spend it in the woods alone or hanging out at Nicky's. I never thought I would ever make friends. In Ireland however I had five. Eli, Lance, Ryan, Emma, and Hunter. They had the power too but not like mine, they were simple witches who could form spells and still use energy ball but not as powerful. Although I knew they were still stronger than the sons. Emma and I got along as well mainly because I was the only one who understood her rambling. I was a very quiet girl and I still am, they respected that about me and they always showed it. They were basically my home away from…..well it's not really a home if no one's ever there.

I didn't understand why my family hated me so much, but I never got the chance to ask. Especially when they sent me away to Ireland. My grandfather on my dad's side lived there and out of everyone else he treated me like I existed. He, unlike everyone else, didn't care that it was unusual for me to be born and said I was destined for something greater. Problem was I didn't know what. I was eight when I moved to Ireland, I was sort of grateful for that because when I turned thirteen something weird happened. I came into my powers. The best part was that I unlike the others for some reason didn't age when using, instead I grew stronger. I knew the others couldn't feel it and I was glad, I also begged my grandfather to not tell them. He agreed right away and said he would teach me everything I needed to know. If my family wanted to hate me then fine so be it, I would become more powerful then all of them and show them I didn't need them. Having four brothers was bad enough but seeing how badly they hated me for just being alive...it changes a person. I never knew what it was like to be loved, Grandfather didn't count since I only knew him for a little while. My life just became even worse when ten years later I was told that I was going back home. I loved how when it came down to making decisions I never got to make my own. Well I was heading back home to Ipswich after ten years, I was heading back to the one place I never wanted to see again, I was heading back to the people I never wanted to see again, but that didn't mean I could raise a little hell and get a little payback now did it?


	2. Coming Home with a Friendly Fight

CHAPTER ONE:

CARSON'S POV:

I was getting off of the plane at around eleven, I looked around and as usual no one was here to pick me up. I decided to not dress up because I was not expecting a welcome home party. I wore my black skinny jeans with my black studded boots, a white t-shirt with a grey long sleeve button up shirt with the buttons undone and the sleeves folded up to my elbows along with my long bronze necklace my grandfather had given me before I left. I also wore my favorite black pair of glasses, I wore them feeling invincible, I felt like I could see everything and everyone while my secrets were still hidden behind my glasses, like using the power for instance. Yeah I know weird right, but I am so not like other girls, there is no way in hell I was dressing like them in their tight skimpy clothes or carry around Prada bags. I sighed and headed to the café. I sat for another twenty minutes still waiting for someone to show up but no one ever did. I was really starting to get pissed, I mean yeah I knew they didn't like me, but this was ridiculous! I growled and picked up my things heading to the parking lot. I looked to see if anyone was around, the coast was clear so I used and in front of my beautiful eyes sat my silver Ducati that gramps got me for my sixteenth birthday. I put my bag into the holder and put on my helmet. The first place I had to go was Nikki's; the one person who ever liked me in this town was Nikki. Gramps sensed it when my dad died giving my powers to Caleb, which pissed me off even more. I also found out that he killed Chase, if Caleb thinks I'll ever talk to him he's seriously mistaken. I know it seems like I'm not devastated by his death but the truth is….he isn't dead and I'm the only one who knows that. I was angry with mom for not inviting me to the funeral, granted I hated my dad it still made me upset that she didn't tell me about it. I started up the bike and sped through the garage heading out into the beautiful sunlight. I drove by the town taking in everything I left behind, I passed the school, Phutnam Barn, the other members of the Covenant's houses, and even my old home. I didn't see any of the cars so I figured the others were probably setting up for some stupid party. About another ten minutes of driving and I made it to Nikki's. I parked my bike in the lot, there were a few other cars but none of which I knew. I took off my helmet and walked into Nikki's, I smiled when I saw him behind the bar cleaning the counter top. I decided to have some fun with him.

"Wow this place sure turned into a dump." I said walking up to the bar. My glasses were still on.

"Who the hell are you to walk in here and call my place a dump?" He said looking up getting very angry.

"Well you know the owner of this place ten years ago used to have Chunky Monkey Ice Cream on the menu. Whenever I came here he would have one just for me waiting with a monkey spoon. Looking at your menu I'd say you made a few cut backs Nikki." I smiled.

He registered what I said for a moment and then realization came to his eyes. "Well I'll be damned, Carson Danvers I was wondering when you would bring your butt back home. Come over here and let me get a look at you."

I hoped down from the stool and walked behind the counter. I spun around and did a little bow. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug one that was almost bone crushing.

"You've grown up a lot Carson since the last time I saw you. Caleb didn't tell me you were coming home."

"He either didn't care or he doesn't know I'm here yet. Don't tell them Nikki because all of them knew I was coming and not a single one of them picked me up from the airport." I said pointing an angry finger at him.

"Well how did you get here then?" He asked confused.

"I knew they would do something like that so I used to bring the Ducati here." I said pointing with my thumb over to the bike outside. You see Nikki knew about the power, the thing was I asked him to keep mine a secret. Nikki knew how everyone else treated me and that's why he was so harsh with them but a teddy bear with me. He's kept so many of my secrets and he even taught me things my own parent never did. Like cooking, fishing, fighting, and even how to play an instrument. When I looked back at him he was staring at it in amazement. I laughed and gestured for him to come out and look at it. I sat on a bench while he admired the bike inside and out.

"You got yourself a keeper there Carson, don't crash it like Pouge did." I smiled knowing the real reason Pouge's bike was so messed up. "How was Ireland? And how's your grandfather?" He said sitting down next to me.

"Ireland was perfect in more ways than one, it was beautiful too. I love it there and as soon as I turn eighteen in a month I'm going straight back. As for Gramps he's been the best Nikki, he taught me a lot and he even taught me about the power. I learned things he never taught the others, not my dad, or the other fathers. He never even taught his own brothers and I don't know why he offered to teach me. What's so special about me Nikki?" I said with a few tears forming.

"Oh baby girl." He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my arms up and down in a soothing manor. "You are important Carson and you are special. No matter how the other families or even yours treat you, you are not worthless or a distraction. You're Carson Emilia Danvers, seventeen year old with a lot of anger and pain, you are wonderful when it comes to comforting people, and you ARE important. Carson don't feel like you have to please your family for them to love you okay?"

I nodded and he smiled kissing the top of my head. "Good how about some Chunky Monkey Ice Cream then, I have some in the freezer."

Just then I heard three cars and a bike pulling up with a few others behind them. I sensed who it was right away and my anger came flooding right back.

"Um maybe later Nikki, I've gotta go okay, but I will see you tomorrow night and then I'll take you up on your offer." I said standing up and getting on my bike.

"Carson what's wrong?" He said following me to my bike.

I pulled out my helmet and looked at him. "They're here Nikki, and I don't want to see any of them right now, I'm sorry."

Before he could reply someone shouted. "Hey Nikki!" We both turned to see Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms get out of the Hummer and walk over towards us. I quickly put on my helmet as Nikki waved back and revved up the bike. I turned the handle bar and pressed the gas pedal getting out of there as fast as I could not looking back. I was so angry I felt my eyes go white but I pushed it away, I had control and I wasn't going to let my anger get the better of me. I used again to go faster and in five minutes I was at a hotel checking in, there was no way in hell I was staying at the manor with my so called family.

NO ONES POV:

Reid, and Tyler pulled into the lot of Nikki's in Tyler's Blue Hummer followed by Caleb and Sarah in Calebs Silver Mustang, and Pouge and Kate on Pouge's yellow Ducati. Reid got out of the Hummer first noticing Nikki talking to a young girl on a bike similar to Pouge's but silver. He looked at the others hoping they would know who it was but only received shrugs from everyone.

"Hey Nikki!" He shouted.

Nikki and the girl looked at them but while Nikki waved the girl just put on her helmet and sped off on her bike obviously not caring about the company. They all approached Nikki when Tyler asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Hey Nikki who was that girl you were talking to? I've never seen her before." Numerous nods and 'me either' were thrown around.

Nikki knew he couldn't tell them and right now he was a little pissed off that not a single one of them recognized her. That just proved Carson's theory that not a single one of them cared about her. "No one you would even care about." He said. They looked at him confused but just headed into the building to take their usual seats. Followed by a bunch of other kids who were just arriving.

Around seven the teens started pilling out to head to the Dells for another end of the summer party. Little did the son's know they were being watched by not one but two shadows.

CARSON'S POV:

I had been riding around all day taking in the sights, finally I decided to head back to Nikki's to see if everyone cleared out. That's when I noticed everyone leaving at the exact same time and realized they were headed to the Dells for an end of the summer party. I figured I had nothing better to do so I decided to go as well and follow everyone. I watched my brothers leave, I wanted to burn them up right there and then but knew better. I felt someone else was watching them too, but I shrugged it off. I revved my bike and followed everyone for about ten minutes and then separated heading to a nearby cliff. I noticed everyone who was anyone was here at the party. I saw Aaron and Kira by the beer, the sons as usual stuck up each other's butts by one of the fire pits, and then I noticed a group of teens by the DJ. Nickleback's 'Burn it to the Ground' was playing and everyone was moving to the music.

I kicked a rock over the edge to see how high the drop was when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when you were going to show up. It took you long enough." I turned to see it was Eli, Lance, Ryan, Emma, and Hunter. They weren't suppose to arrive for another week but I guess they decided they couldn't wait to see this hell hole.

"What are you doing here you still have another week!"

"We sensed you were upset Carson, there was no way in hell we were leaving you to do this alone baby girl." Hunter said wrapping his arm around me.

Eli was well built, he had green eyes, brown hair in buzz cut form, and was very tan. Hunter had long blonde hair covering his eyes, mainly because he always wore a beanie, and brown eyes, he was a little paler than Eli. Ryan was really huge, he had sandy colored dread locks, bright blue eyes, and a surfers tan. Lance was Eli's younger brother, same build just smaller, blue eyes, black spiky hair, and tan. Emma was blonde, very skinny, and she had blue eyes. Eli was the oldest, then Ryan, then Hunter, followed by Lance, Emma, then me. I hated being the youngest, but it came with the perks. I may have been the smallest and the youngest but for some reason I was the strongest.

"Thanks you guys." I said looking back to the party below.

"You guys ready to raise a little hell?" Hunter asked.

"Hell yeah!" Lance and Emma replied jumping over the edge with him.

Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head before following them down.

Eli walked up next to me and shook his head. "They're going to get us killed doing that one day." He mumbled.

"But not today big boy." I replied looking at him.

I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him over the edge with me. Just before we hit the ground he and I both did a back flip landing perfectly on our feet in a crouching position. We stood up and walked in front of the others. Hunters arm was slung over Emma's, and Eli's over mine. Before you ask no Eli and I are just friends and there never was nor will there ever be anything between us. We are just friends and when going to parties we knew other people were always trying to hang all over one of us. So we stuck close and made sure people knew their place around us. We headed up the cliff where we saw everyone partying and dancing to the music. All eyes turned to us as we approached and I could hear them whispering about us.

"Who are they?" One girl asked.

"I don't know but the girl with the glasses looks hot!" One boy replied.

"I like the blonde guy!" Said another girl.

"Do they go to our school?"

"They must if they knew about the party."

"I've never seen them before."

"Do you think they know the sons?"

"Who doesn't know them?"

Ugh. Will I ever stop hearing about them? I thought to myself.

_Who?_

_Aw crap I forgot Eli and the others could hear my thoughts._

_Who Carson? Eli persisted in my mind._

_Who do you think Eli? I know you hear what other people are whispering so don't play dumb._

_Okay, okay. Geez you're cranky._

I was about to reply but we heard someone clearing their throat. I turned to see that of all people Reid Garwin graced us with his presence. He was smirking and along with Tyler by his side. Tyler was next to him not looking at anyone as usual. He wasn't as bad as the others, he was quiet and never said anything. The problem was that he still treated me like the others did. I looked across the area to see Caleb and the others watching us, more particularly Reid and the others. I knew any second they would make their way over here like they always did. I stood there next to Emma while the boys were getting beers. Reid stared at the two of us and then smirked.

"Well hello, I don't believe I've seen you two around here before." He said tilting his head.

"Maybe because we just got here." I mumbled. Emma nudged me in the rib and I grunted. I glared at her bitterly.

"We're new here, we just arrived this morning." She told them holding out her hand. "I'm Emma.

Reid smirked and took her hand bending down to kiss it. He was so cliché. "You know my grandmother's name is Emma." He said looking back at her. Emma being her ditsy self blushed and I laughed and shook my head. His grandmother's name was really Lily. He always used that dumb line thinking it really worked, sadly it did on Emma. I felt the others looking at me and I cocked my head to the side staring at them.

"Like what you see?" I asked sarcastically. They abruptly looked in a different direction.

"And who might your friend be?" Reid asked Emma looking at me. My face contorted into disgust at him and his antics. I backed away from him a little and looked away for the others. Emma looked at me wondering if she should answer.

_Don't even think about it Emma_. I sent to her using telepathy.

"Oh um,-." Emma was stuttering.

"It's none of your business Blondie." A voice said from behind us. Yes!

Hunter threw his arm around Emma and Eli threw his around mine. Lance stood on my left, Ryan was on his left, Eli was in the middle with Hunter on his right and Emma on Hunter's right. Hunter and Reid were glaring at each other, Tyler looked at the guys a little worried.

"We were just having a friendly conversation man." Reid told Hunter with a smirk.

"Conversations over now beat it." Hunter snarled.

"I think that's for the ladies to decide don't you think?" He replied looking at the two of us.

"Well I for one agree with my friend here." I said patting Hunter on the back. He was still glaring at Reid.

"And what about you?" Reid asked Emma.

She looked at the rest of us and then sighed. "Y-yeah I think you should go." She mumbled clearly upset.

"See the ladies agree, now beat it." Hunter demanded.

"Who put you in charge, last I checked this was a party, meaning we can go wherever we want." Reid said stepping closer.

Hunter removed his arm from around Emma and stepped closer. Eli put his hand out and kept Hunter back making Reid chuckle. I looked at Tyler and then at Caleb. Caleb and the others looked at us and started to make their way over. Tyler was using telepathy to talk to them and now the cavalry was on its way. I looked at the boys and finally groaned. This was not how I wanted to spend the first day. It was too late though, Hunter swung first then Reid swung back. Both boys were going at it, once they were on the ground the others ran into help. When Pouge tried to get them apart, Hunters fist connected with his eye causing him to punch back but Ryan hit him and the two of them went at it. Soon Caleb and Eli were trying to break it up while Tyler and Lance were keeping the girls out of it. I leaned against a log and watched with much amusement. People were watching and filming with their cell phones. I was about to get a drink when Eli looked over to me and shouted.

"Now would be a good time as any Carson!" He hadn't realized what he called me and I glared before looking at the boys all fighting and rolling around hitting one another. I ignored Caleb who was looking at me intently.

I growled and stood up heading over to them. Lance pulled Emma and the others back while Eli saw me coming he grabbed Caleb who struggled for a moment but Eli whispered something and he immediately stopped. Everyone stared at me as I marched over. I grabbed Hunter around the waste as he was delivering punches to Reid, I used but no one could see, then threw him a few feet over while pushing Reid back down to the ground with my foot when he tried to go after hunter. He put his hands up in surrender and then I moved to grab Ryan and Pouge and pull them apart. Ryan got up and tried to hit him again but I put my hand out to stop him, he looked down and I telepathically told him if he didn't stop I'd kick him in his man hood. He growled and walked over to Hunter to help him up. The sons were on one side of me while my friends were on the other. They were glaring at each other and to be honest I was getting sick of it.

"What the hell is going on?" Caleb asked angrily trying to catch his breath.

"Blondie here wouldn't leave my friends alone after I told him to beat it." Hunter said angrily.

"Well your friends should be able to make their own choices!" Reid shouted back. "They don't need you as their babysitter."

They were about to go at it again when I shouted. "ENOUGH!"

My eyes were on the verge of turning pitch white but I had enough sense to control myself.

Everyone stopped moving and looked at me. I turned to my friends and glared. "GET. IN. THE. CAR." I gritted out. "NOW!" I shouted when no one moved. They glared at the others and finally made their way to the vehicles leaving Eli and myself with the others.

"Sorry about them." Eli told Caleb who nodded in response. The sons kept their eyes on me as we left. Eli grabbed my hand and guided me back up the hill. Before we reached the bike and cars we heard the DJ yell something causing everyone to clear out. The others made their way up as well, seems they parked right next to us. Ironic isn't it? Everyone glared at each other and I was getting tired of these stupid games. We looked around noticing the only road out was full of cars trying to get out but blocking each other.

"Carson we're never gonna get out of here with this mess." Eli shouted from the car. I got on my bike and looked around. I smiled when I thought of a plan.

"Just follow me don't worry about the cops!" I shouted back. They nodded and I could see the sons were having trouble getting out as well. I sighed knowing I would get chewed out by my mother for leaving them behind and I was not in the mood for it. I groaned and pulled up next to Pouge and motioned for Reid to roll down the window to Tyler's Hummer where Caleb and some girl sat as well. Another girl was on Pouge's bike.

"Follow me if you wanna get out of here. Whatever you do don't stop okay?" They looked at me confused but nodded anyway.

"Pouge you wanna test your bikes limits?" I asked.

"Uh sure?"

"Okay here's what I want you to do." I whispered to him and a smile spread across his face. He nodded full of excitement.

"You guys ready?" They all nodded and we started are vehicles heading back down the hill.

We got back to where the party was and just as we reached the road the cops came into view and started for us. We all scrambled heading opposite directions but knew to head straight for the road. Pouge was next to me with his girl and we rode side by side. The cop car was chasing us but swerved when he almost hit a tree. Pouge and I turned around and headed straight for the car, which shifted into reverse and started to back up. Driving backwards, we took it to our advantage to speed up causing them to speed up as well, this turned out to be a mistake on their part because using so much speed they were unable to stop or swerve from backing u into a tree, which tumbled over onto their car. It made a huge dent barely hitting either officer and landed right in the middle of them. Another cop car didn't see us and swerved crashing into the first car, and finally the last cop car crashed into the second car. I laughed and I heard Pouge and the girl laughing to. We drove out of the area and caught up to the others who had parked on the side of the road. I pulled to a stop but didn't get off.

"That was awesome!" Pouge shouted taking his helmet off. "You guys should have seen it!"

"Yeah, yeah... it was great, Carson can we please go now, I'm tired and I want to go to bed since you know we do have school tomorrow!" Hunter yelled from the truck.

I nodded back and started up the bike.

"So um thanks for your help." Caleb aid reaching his hand out.

I looked at it and then back to his face knowing he didn't have a clue who I was. "Whatever." Was all I said revving up the bike. I took off heading for the house my grandfather rented for us. After we all took showers we headed to our rooms and I finally crashed on my bed. If today was this eventful then tomorrow was going to be hell, I thought before closing my eyes.


	3. First day of school, Reasons

CARSON'S POV:

Well today was officially my first day here in Ipswich and my first day at Spencer's. I looked at the clock to see it was only seven. Classes didn't start until eight so I had time to spare. I knew everyone else was still sleeping and wouldn't wake up until twenty minutes before school started. I put on a pair of jeans and a zip up jacket along with my shoes and headed downstairs. I walked outside and around the corner where there was a small hut. I opened the door and walked inside, there was a winding staircase that went underground. I started to head down there and finally reaching the bottom I jumped off of the last step. It was old, dark, and dusty circular room with stone slabs everywhere. I quickly flashed my eyes to black and used to light up the candles. The room became very bright and I slowly walked around looking at the books on the shelves along with certain vials. The one book that caught my eye was on a bookstand in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and slowly opened the book. A ton of dust fell off causing me to go into a coughing fit. I wiped the dirt from the cover figuring no one had been down here in years. There was an inscription on the inside but it was in Latin, a language I did not fully understand yet. I groaned when I realized the rest of the book was in Latin as well. I slammed the book shut when I sensed someone using magic from inside the house and quickly made my way back inside. I was just in time to duck from a flying vase that was thrown by Emma. She was angry and her hands were glowing showing that she was using her magic to throw it. I looked across the room to see Eli, Lance, and Ryan in a corner watching her in terror and in slight amusement. Then I noticed Hunter using the couch as a shield from Emma's temper tantrum.

"I CAN NEVER MEET A GUY WITH YOU AROUND!" Emma screamed at him.

"HEY IT WASN'T MY FAULT THE GUY COULDN'T TAKE A HIT!" Hunter yelled back ducking as a plate came at him and crashed into the wall.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HIT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Let me explain something I failed to mention earlier, Emma and Hunter used to date a few years ago. However girls were always over Hunter and Emma hated it. Emma said he was a perv, Hunter said she was cling on, Emma said he was a male hooker, and Hunter said she was overbearing. And the rest is well history. They have hated each other ever since then and it doesn't help that we're always together. I jumped in when I saw Emma raise the butcher knife from the kitchen.

"OKAY!" They all turned to me and Emma stopped using her magic causing the knife and other various objects to fall to the round. "Everyone needs to get ready we have fifteen minutes until school starts and you guys need to get ready. Now go!" I said in a motherly yet stern voice.

Everyone complied but Eli he was already dressed and his bag on the couch. I saw him smirk and so did I, I flashed my eyes and my bag appeared as well as the uniform I was now wearing. However instead of the bow I was wearing the boys tie loose around my neck , my sleeves were cut an inch below my elbow, the first two buttons of my blouse was undone and un-tucked showing my black tank top underneath, my jacket wasn't buttoned along with the sleeves being folded up, my skirt was three inches above the knee, I was wearing a pair of black cut stockings that went half an inch below my knees, I had on socks that were hidden by my black, blue, and white high-tops, and I was wearing a lose white belt around my skirt. All in all I looked hot, then flashing my eyes again my sunglasses appeared. I smirked at Eli putting them on while he shook his head in disappointment. The others came running downstairs a few minutes later.

The boys looked the same except their ties were loose and their shirts were un-tucked and revealing the top of their under shirts. I knew that was as good as they were going to get. Hunter even had his beanie on but I knew he would take it off or I was going to make him.

Emma's skirt was three inches above the knee like mine, she had on a pink tank top, giant hoop earrings, the bow was in her hair instead of around the neck, and she was wearing her shape up sneakers. Her blouse was short enough to where she couldn't tuck it in. I knew the students didn't follow the dress code and as long as we wore the skirts, pants, jackets, ties, bows, and shirts; the teachers didn't really care. I also knew not everyone went out of line with it like we did though and that was even better.

The only problem we had was that the students had been in school for at least a week now and we were behind, this weekend's party was just to celebrate their last day of summer partying. I groaned at the thought as we made our way to school. I along with Hunter took the Ducati, while the others took the Jeep. The truck was for when we all went somewhere together but I never road anything other than my bike. Hunter had to ride with me because he and Emma were still fuming and I did not want her to ride with me so I could hear her complain.

We made our way into the parking lot where everyone was gathered around each other's vehicles talking. A few stared at us as we pulled up and parked next to one another. Hunter and I looked at each other and just shrugged taking off our helmets. We grabbed our things from the jeep and made our way into the building. The boys followed behind Emma and I who were walking side by side. Eli was laughing at something Hunter had said while Ryan and Lance were in a deep conversation about which girls they wanted dibs on. Boys. I thought to myself. The first bell rang signaling for class but we headed to the Provost Higgins Office to meet him and get our schedules. I can honestly say he was not happy with our choice of outfit but I was able to persuade him in a few minutes to endorse free expression. For some reason when it came to people like him I charmed my way into anything.

"Well Ms. Danvers you and your friends school records are marvelous, straight A's, plenty of extracurricular activities, the boys have a wonderful sports transcript, and you yourself have a high achievement in the arts program as well as music. We could use someone like you in those departments." He said brightly.

"As long as I don't have to take swimming you've got yourself a deal." I said smiling.

"Then it's settled." He and I shook hands as we stood. "By the way how is Caleb and your mother?"

"I wouldn't really know sir." I said looking at him truthfully.

"I thought you were born here?" He said looking confused.

"Seemed that way didn't it?"

He looked sad for me but I ignored it. "Well then I hope the six of you find everything you need here."

"Thank you sir, we will." I said smiling and walking out of the office with the others.

We were twenty five minutes late for first period, meaning we still had a half hour. Our schedules proved we had every class together except for Art and Swim Class. The others were in the music class I signed up for as well. We walked into the first class which was Literature and Eli handed the teacher a note that Provost Higgins gave us. I could feel everyone staring at me but I ignored them as Hunter grabbed my hand and nudged me. I smiled at his stupid grin and he chuckled.

"Class I would like to introduce six new students who will be joining us today. If you would take the six empty seats on the left, then I will tell you what to do next." Mrs. Lee stated. I could tell by the way she smiled brightly and the bright colors she wore instead of a suit that she was a nice and gentle woman. She seemed like the type who held class discussions rather than teaching about old English. I really liked her now.

We sat in our seats with Ryan and Lance in front next to two girls who giggled, Eli on the end, I on his right, Hunter on my right, and much to Emma's dismay She was near the wall on Hunter's right. He stuck his tongue out at her as she hit him in the back of the head. They both glared at each other until I nudged Hunter to stop and glare at Emma. They both pouted and shrunk in their seats. I looked around and noticed the sons staring at us along with the two girls who were with them last night. Hunter noticed and gave a sarcastic wave to Reid who clutched his pencil causing it to break. They then knew to look away.

"Well then." Ms. Lee said dusting off her hands from writing on the chalkboard. "How about the six of you introduce yourselves and tell us where you're from and what you like?" She smiled. She was such a sweet woman I knew that if anyone made her mad something was seriously wrong with them.

Eli of course was the first to stand up. "Well we're all from Ireland, um my name is Eli Weston, and I like soccer." He said sitting back down.

"Thank you Eli." Ms. Lee said before motioning for us to continue.

Next was Emma. "I'm Emma Anderson and it's like obvious I love fashion!" She chirped.

"I'm Lance Weston, Eli's my big brother, and I like skateboarding."

Ryan said nothing, he always was the silent one. "Oh he's Ryan Wilkins, he doesn't talk much so don't get offended, he really likes weight lifting though and all of that working out stuff." Lance said for him squeezing Ryan's flexed muscles to make a point who in turn smacked him in the back of the head. The whole class including the sons busted out laughing. Lance just glared as he rubbed his head.

"My names Hunter Riley, and the only thing I like is girls and lots of them!" There were numerous whoops and hollers from the boys and giggles from the girls. Reid however glared at him. Apparently he was the pimp of the school.

"Miss I believe you're the only one left." I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I didn't get up from my seat but I still introduced myself.

I breathed deeply in and out of my nose trying to control my anger and say what I had to say. "My name is Carson Danvers, and I like art and music." I said leaning back against the chair.

Everyone gaped at me including the sons but I stared at my paper in front of me.

Three. Two. One.

"I didn't know Caleb had a sister."

"She said Danvers?"

"Woah I did not see that coming."

People were whispering among themselves and then I turned to see the boys looking at me. Caleb looked at me in shock and in anger. I rolled my eyes and started to draw on my paper ignoring everyone. Ms. Lee felt the tension and changed the topic.

"Why don't we all discuss fears today?" She chirped up.

The class looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Well come on everyone's afraid of something." She looked around the class.

"Kate what are you afraid of dear?" I looked to see it was the girl who had been with Pouge. One girl told me the girl next to her who was with Caleb last night was Sarah.

"Spiders." Kate shivered.

"Snakes." Sarah added.

"Clowns." Tyler put in. Reid chuckled. Just then the bell rang for second period.

"Oh, we'll finish this tomorrow, I want all of you to think about what you fear the most and be ready to discuss it in class." Ms. Lee yelled over the talking.

We made our way throughout all of the classes and after what seemed like forever the school day as over. Plenty of the students from my class didn't know how to keep their mouths shut and now everyone was talking about how Caleb's little sister was in town. It pissed me off knowing that these people didn't even know how old I was and they assumed I was younger than him, they assumed I was his sister when I could have been a cousin. What pissed me off the most was that I had a name and they have yet to use it only referring to me as Caleb's little sister. Everything always revolved around him and the son's. Sadly I had a few classes with the sons as well. I had managed to avoid the sons but I knew I would have to face them eventually. And that night I did at Nicky's.

PARKING LOT:

The six of us walked outside once the school bell rang signaling it was the end of the day. Even though it was a Monday everyone was talking about going to Nicky's and knowing that my friends would pout and put up a fight I decided it would be okay.

""Come on Carson, come with us please?" Emma had put on her pouty face.

"FINE!" I said tired of hearing them beg and whine.

"YES!" Emma squealed jumping up and down.

She ran ahead to tell the guys I was going with them. Hunter then walked up to me and threw his arm around my shoulder and smirked.

"Everything okay baby girl?"

"What have I told about you calling me that?" I glared at him.

"Hey you know you love the nickname."

"Not when you use it all of the time!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Uh Carson, that's what a nickname is for." He laughed.

"Whatever." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

He laughed and we just walked over the Jeep and my bike. Hunter once again had to ride with me for fighting with Emma again. As he was putting on his helmet I turned to see the son's by their vehicles looking over at us. Reid and Caleb looked mad as hell, Tyler looked nervous, and Pouge looked like he didn't have a clue what was going on. I sighed and looked back at the others who my surprise were glaring back at the sons. I nudged for Hunter to get on. He reluctantly obliged still glaring at Reid. We drove out of the parking lot and headed home to change.

DANVER'S MANSION:

NO ONE'S POV:

The son's along with Kate and Sarah walked in and threw their things near the front door. Tyler made sure they were out of the way and the six headed to kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner for the kids. They sat down at the counter and didn't say a word. Evelyn picked up on the tension.

"Kids what's wrong?" She said stirring whatever was in the pan.

"Mom, I'm going to say two words and I want you to tell me if they mean anything to you okay?" Caleb asked softly.

"Okay."

"Carson Danvers." He said looking up at her.

She dropped the plate in her hand and there was clearly shock and pain written across her face. It fell to the floor but Reid used and had it float back up just before it hit the ground.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself as she turned around.

"Mom."

She didn't turn around.

"Mom!" Caleb yelled a little louder, clear anger written in his voice.

She turned around to the six teenagers sitting before her and took a deep breath.

"What about her Caleb?"

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming home?" Caleb asked standing up.

"Caleb you have to understand something I-." Caleb cut her off.

"I don't have to understand anything mom, you sent her away before she turned thirteen and we haven't seen her in almost six years. You and dad never let us call or visit her and you never brought her home on holidays. Why is she back all of a sudden and why didn't you tell us?"

Evelyn took a deep breath and sat down. "Sit down Caleb, I need to tell the six of you something that is long overdue."

Caleb took his seat between Sarah and Reid and they six teenagers looked intently at Caleb's mother.

"Believe me Caleb when your sister was born I had no idea how much trouble I had caused. I didn't know why we were all of a sudden baring another child. It never happened before so we didn't understand...why us? Caleb your sister was never meant to survive her birth-."

"Wait...you tried to kill her?" He looked at his mother in shock.

"No! That's the last thing I wanted! The elders gave me a choice Caleb."

"Which was?"

"Kill her or get rid of her."

"And you chose the ladder of the two." Caleb nodded finally understanding.

"They had me send her away for everyone's safety when she was old enough, and with that we had to forget her, the elders made sure we did."

He looked to his mother to see her in tears. "We cannot associate with her Caleb, if we do the elders will kill her. We have to stay away from her no matter what."

"But she's my sister...YOUR daughter."

"Don't you think I know that Caleb? I love her just as much as I love you, and I can't lose her to them, she's my daughter and I love her. It's why I have to stay away and so do you."

Caleb looked like he wasn't going to agree.

"You boys have to promise me you'll stay away from her. If we don't there will be repercussions."

"So we just go on as if she doesn't exist?" Pouge finally spoke up.

"We have for this long, and we must continue to do just that for your safety and hers."

Caleb shook his head in anger before finally plopping down into a seat.

"I'd do anything to take it all back Caleb, you know I would." His mother stated walking to him and placing her hand on his cheek to get him to understand.

Caleb hugged his mother. The other teenagers sat there trying to take in what she just told them.

"So that's who was always with Gordon when we stopped by the colony house?" Pouge asked.

"I can't believe we forgot about her." Reid implied.

"Caleb you never told me you had a sister." Sarah said softly.

Caleb didn't know what to say, truth be told he had forgotten about her too.

Everyone was quiet for the longest time until Tyler broke the silence.

"So does Carson have the power?" Tyler asked.

Evelyn looked at him and spoke softly. "I don't know Tyler, but if she does then all hell is going to break loose."


	4. First Night at Nicky

CARSON'S POV:

At the house Hunter and Emma were fighting once again. As soon as we pulled up the bickering had started. To be honest the rest of us had learned to tune it out but the longer they fought the more time was wasted on getting ready. Ryan and I were sitting at the counter talking while Lance and Eli were on the floor playing video games. A loud crash was heard from upstairs just as Hunter was running out of Emma's room. She slammed her door after shouting at him to stay out. He had a smirk on his face as he joined me and Ryan. I glared at him and then shook my head.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what Hunter don't play dumb." I snapped.

"Whatever." He retorted.

"Just tell her how you feel dude." I said.

"Yeah and have her laugh in my face and say I told you so? No thank you." He said pulling out his cell phone and ignoring everyone else.

"When will she be done, I want to go to Nicky's already." Ryan whined.

I sighed. "Emma hurry up already or we're leaving without you." I shouted.

In a flash she was downstairs, and I mean she literally used to flash downstairs. She was dressed in her short jean skirt, her white tank top, and had on her white and baby blue vans. Her hair was curled and she had her white jacket with her. The boys dressed in their usual jeans, Hunter had on a crimson t-shirt with a white long sleeve under it, Eli wore his white wife beater with a long sleeved black button up, he left the first few buttons undone and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Lance was wearing his Ireland green jersey shirt, and Ryan had on a black t-shirt with a white button down shirt with short sleeves over it. He left the shirt open because if he had buttoned it up the buttons would have just popped anyway.

I just wore a pair of black leggings with my studded boots, a long grey dress shirt and a black hooded vest. I grabbed my grey beanie while Hunter grabbed his black one and we headed out to the car and my bike. I knew I would see the boys tonight but that really didn't matter to me, I was determined to have as much fun as possible for just one night. If I met a guy then more power to me, just as long as no one pissed me off we wouldn't have any problems.

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at Nicky's where a bunch of people were already hanging out including the sons and their girlfriends. As we walked in Hunter immediately grabbed my hand and lead me over to the pool table along with Ryan. Lance, Eli, and Emma made their way to order food and grab a table. We grabbed one that was clear and Hunter handed me and Ryan pool sticks as well as one for himself. Ryan set up the pool balls and I leaned against the table listening to Hunter talk about a few chicks who he met at school. I glanced over to see that the sons were staring at us and it was getting ridiculous. Emma made her way over to me as Lance and Eli were busy with two girls they picked up. They didn't seem skanky like the rest of the sluts in there so I didn't worry. The songs playing on the jukebox were so old and unbearable. I grabbed a quarter from Emma and dragged her with me so she wouldn't start a fight with Hunter. Sadly it was a bad idea as Caleb and the boys made their way to us, I felt Hunter and the boys stop what they were doing and look over at us ready to use. I sent them a thought telling them we were okay.

"Can we talk?" Caleb asked leaning against the wall.

Reid was smiling at Emma who smiled back.

"There's nothing to talk about Danvers." I retorted still searching the music selection.

"Your last name is Danvers too you know, you're my sister after all." He rambled.

"Let's get one thing straight and this goes for all four of you." The boys including Reid turned to look at me. "My last name may be Danvers, and we have the same mother and father, and yes I was born here just like you, but this is not my home, Ireland is. You four are not my friends, they are, hell they're practically my family. We were never a family so don't act like we are now that I'm back. I'm here for a few more weeks until I turn eighteen, as soon as that day comes I'm heading straight back to Ireland and not even bothering to look back. You ignored me back then so it should be easy for you to do it now."

After searching for what felt like forever I finally found one. Jason Derulo's 'The Other Side' came on and the once boring bar came to life. People were on the dance floor and I smirked to the sons before walking back to the pool dragging Emma behind me. I knew the sons were regretting the choices they made and if they didn't I really didn't care, it just proved how little they cared. I walked up to Hunter who smirked at Reid before turning to me. Grabbing Hunter I dragged him to the dance floor where he proceeded to dance with me while Lance grabbed Emma and joined in. Reid was angry and I couldn't help but revel in the thought. I saw Aaron and his lackeys coming up with Kira and I couldn't help but smile. Being friends with Aaron pissed the boys off and being friends with Kira just added to the comedy of her falling into Caleb's lap every chance she got.

"Hey Aaron." I smiled.

"Hey Carson, took you long enough to get here." He smirked as he gave me a hug.

"AARON!" Kira yelled as she smacked him in the side.

"What?" Aaron got annoyed by her antics.

"Hmph." Kira walked off to sit at a table by herself and Aaron reluctantly followed.

I shook my head and grabbed Hunter in order to get a drink. We were at our table with everyone until we heard a loud crash across the room. Reid was getting into a fight with one of Aaron's friends Brody. He was a douche and he always seemed to like fighting with the boys especially Reid and Tyler. Aaron and Kira must have left because they were nowhere to be seen, however, Brody wasn't alone due to the fact six other guys were with him. Now I hated my brothers, but Brody was someone I hated even more if that were possible. Now did those odds of seven to two seem fair? Poor Tyler always got dragged into Reid's crap. The two of them were being forced outside while Caleb and Pouge long with the girls were trying to get to them. I groaned and got up to go outside, without even questioning or hesitating Emma and the boys followed me. Once outside I was able to see that two of Brody's boys were holding Tyler, while two more held Reid and Brody swung at him. The final two were standing off to the side laughing. I didn't understand why Reid and Tyler weren't using to fight back, but then I figured Caleb had something to do with it. Brody swung at Reid again this time cracking his nose.

"Dude stop it!" Tyler screamed at him trying to get free.

"Shut up Simms." Brody yelled throwing a punch at him.

Tyler groaned and shut his eyes, he now had a deep cut above his right eye and it was already bleeding.

"You son of a bitch!" Reid spat out before lunging at the boy. Brody simply grabbed him and threw him to the ground before his friends grabbed him again.

Why wouldn't he use? I mean I knew Tyler was the last one to ever resort to violence when it came to using but he was Reid's friend! Reid would do anything for Tyler so why wasn't he using to protect him?

Brody smirked and then walked back over to Tyler. Tyler struggled as Brody reached his hand out and grabbed him by the hair tilting his head back a little. He was about to punch Tyler again and that's when I moved.

"Brody stop it!" I snarled.

He along with the others looked at me. "Why? Are you going to stop me? I don't think so."

Brody pointed to Reid. "He cheated me at a game of pool. It's not the first time either, every time we play him he always cheats and gets away with it and I'm sick of it. He gets on his high horse and boasts about it and when we confront him he picks a fight with us. In the past month I've lost about two grand to this prick. Let's see how all high and mighty he is after I give Simms a makeover." He went after Tyler who tried to move back but the arms holding him wouldn't let him.

The boys still didn't use which confused the hell out of me, something had to be wrong. I moved without thinking in front of Tyler and pushed Brody back and away from him. Brody only seemed to be pissed and move after me.

"Move Carson." He hissed.

"No." I replied calmly.

"Move dammit." He yelled louder.

"No." I said slowly as if he were a child.

"Fine, two for the price of one sounds better anyway." He stepped closer.

Reid struggled even harder to get loose, and Tyler was too scared to even move. I didn't flinch and then Brody stopped at the sound of a door slamming open. Emma and the boys walked out and they looked piss as hell. Hunter lunged for Brody and started to hit him over and over again not letting go. The boys holding Tyler dropped him and went after the others as well as the boys holding Reid. Emma helped Reid up and brought him over to Tyler. Reid immediately checked Tyler over before pulling him behind him and away from everyone else. Emma stood in front of them while I went after Brody who was on top of Hunter hitting him. Hunter was able to get up as Brody went for Reid and Tyler once more and tackle him, but was once again under Brody when he lost the upper hand. I tackled him to the ground and repeatedly hit him and punched him in the face using as I did so but not too much to be noticed. Brody lost conscious after a while when the door burst open again and Caleb and Pouge appeared with their girlfriends. The boys quickly jumped into the fight until the door burst open once more and Nicky came out with his metal bat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and moved away from the other except for me. I wasn't moving away from Brody until they agreed to leave and Nicky knew it.

"You boy's take your friend there and get the hell out of here now." He growled.

They nodded their heads quickly before grabbing Brody and getting the hell out of there as fast as they could. I moved away slowly glaring at them. I went to Hunter who was curled up on the ground and was in pain.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He lied trying to sit up.

"Liar... here." I held up my hand to his stomach and used to heal him. The others didn't notice.

I turned to see Caleb and the others make their way over to Reid and Tyler. They were all a little bloody and bruised but my boys were fine considering they used to help win the fight.

I started walking out of the alley when Caleb called out.

"Carson wait!"

I turned to them in anger and I almost... ALMOST...felt like using on them but pushed it back down knowing right now wasn't the time to let them know about my powers.

I was getting irritated. " I'm not going to save your asses again." Was all I said before walking out of the alley and towards my bike. The others followed me but I told them to go back inside and I was going to head to bed early. They reluctantly did so before I turned back to my bike. I noticed the front tire was slashed and it just pissed me off even more. I screamed out in frustration before throwing my helmet into the street. It rolled but then someone stopped and picked it up. They headed over to me and held it out.

"I believe you threw this." His voice was deep yet very attractive.

"Sorry." I said before grabbing it brushing my fingers along his.

I looked up to see he was very handsome and his eyes lit up when I looked up into them. He looked at my bike and chuckled.

"Do you need some help?" He asked.

"If you have a spare tire in your back pocket then yes." I replied.

"Actually I was thinking I could drive you home if that was okay."

"I-I guess so?" It was more of a question than a reply.

"Sorry too soon before the first date?" He asked.

I looked at him wanting to laugh. He was cute and funny. "Who says I'll go out with you?" I asked teasingly.

"Well would you?"

I looked at him before deciding that he wasn't a psycho from what I could tell, and he is freaking CUTE! I think I've met Mr. Perfect. "Sure."

"Great."

"I'm Carson." I held out my hand as he took it.

"You have a last name Carson?"

"No just Carson."

He laughed and then smiled sweetly. "Chase Collins."


	5. Chase, DreamFear, Tyler, The Date pt 1

Chase Collins? Where had I heard that name before...oh shit. I looked up at him and took a few steps back, he looked a little confused but then realized why I did it.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He said looking straight at me with a serious look.

"Oh yeah and why is that. You expect me to think you've become a saint all of a sudden?" I snapped.

"Look what happened between me and your big brother and your friends has nothing to do with why I'm here." He said slowly yet cautiously for some reason as if he were afraid of me. And yet he should be.

"There not my friends and Caleb hardly earns the title big brother." I retorted.

"Ok." He replied slowly but I could see his look of confusion.

"What do you want Chase?"

"Is it possible I was just looking for some friendly conversation with a beautiful girl who also seems like she needs to vent about a few things?"

I heard thunder from above us and we both looked up as a few rain drops fell down. We looked back at each other slowly.

"Look the mechanics closed and it's going to start pouring down, i really don't want you walking home and god only knows who could find you."

"You honestly think i can't protect myself? Besides i could use just to fix a stupid tire." I said holding up my hand that was filling up with what looked like electricity.

"Please?" I could hear the desperation in his voice that made him seem really worried.

I looked at him cautiously still not trusting him but then i relaxed a little. He seriously seemed harmless and he didn't look like he was posing a threat...so far. On another note he was cute.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything you want?" He asked placing his hands in his jacket pockets to pull out his keys.

I looked him up and down before nodding. "Okay."

He smiled and turned heading for his truck. I followed all the while staring at him and as much as i am ashamed to say it I couldn't help but let my mind linger on how cute he was. We made it to his truck where he opened the passenger door for me. I shook my head but smiled and he smiled back. I got in but didn't bother buckling up and he got in through the driver's side and started the engine. We started on our way to the cabin and neither of us spoke a word, we just listened to the radio and every few seconds he would change it and just as I was about to tell him to pick something he stopped. A song wasn't playing but all of a sudden one came on and all of a sudden I hear my favorite band of all time come on. It was Imagine Dragons 'Tiptoe'. I smiled to myself and then I looked at him, it was like he knew me too well.

I couldn't take the silence anymore though so I turned the music down a little which made him look at me.

"Well?" I asked looking at him and crossing my arms.

"Well what?" He asked genuinely confused as he looked from me to the road then back at me.

"You and I both know you've been wanting to say something to me so just say it already."

"I-...wait I'm not the only one who has something to say, I know you've been wanting to ask me something ever since you got into the truck." He replied smirking.

"You're right but I had the guts to ask you first...now spill!"

He chuckled. "You don't seem like your bro-." He stopped short when I glared at him. "I mean Caleb. You're not like any of them, why is that?"

"Well I am a girl Collins." I smiled and he did too. "I guess I just don't see the big deal in being a part of the whole powerful coven thing. I mean sure my friends and I all have power but it's not like that's all we care about."

He nodded in understanding as he turned down another road.

I couldn't help but stare at him and just watch as he concentrated on turning down certain roads. I guess he felt me starring because he looked over to me.

"What?" He asked smiling but i could see curiosity in his eyes.

"What made you do it?"

His smile faded a little and he looked back to the road. "A lot of things. My parents, the feeling of having so much power, and jealousy i guess."

"Jealousy towards what?"

He looked at me with a look clearly stating 'Do you really have to ask?'.

"Oh come on! You cannot be jealous of Caleb! No freaking way!"

"Why not? He-."

I cut him off. "I can give you ten reasons to start with! One he's a douche! Two he's always mopey! Three he and the others are always stuck up each other's asses! Four they don't care about anyone but themselves! Five all they care about is power and learning to control it or use it to win bets which is what almost got them killed tonight! Six Caleb can't even figure out what he wants in life including a girl. Seven Caleb and his dad never got along. Eight He doesn't know what being a leader actually means other than bossing people around. Nine he sucks when it comes to doing his school work. And number ten, the best one and my favorite one of all, he was the crappiest person to have as a big brother in the history of Danvers big brothers and that's saying a lot considering no one had brothers!"

I was huffing as I finished and Chase looked shocked. Then he started laughing.

"Great I broke you." I said shaking my head.

"You really hate them don't you?" I nodded. "Probably more than I ever did."

I looked at him. "You're not mad at them anymore?" He shook his head.

"My power took a toll on me and really all I can do is card trick stuff, not to mention i can really only heal so much damage now. So in a way it was my fault to begin with." I looked at him in shock.

"You lost your power?"

He nodded. "After the fight it slowly went away and I realized I'd have to get use to it."

I nodded and then realized something.

"Do they know you're back?"

"No and I don't think they'd exactly welcome me with open arms."

"Don't feel bad they didn't seem to notice I was back either."

He looked at me with sympathy and then I noticed his eyes, they were grey yet sort of an icy blue. They looked innocent as if this wasn't the Chase I had been told about months ago.

"We're here." He whispered.

I hadn't even realized the truck had stopped but I didn't look away from him.

"You know you're not so bad to talk to Collins."

"Neither are you Carson." He could use my first name all he wanted but I was sticking to his last name just for fun.

"Thanks for the ride." I whispered before reaching back to get out of the truck.

I opened the door and got out heading for the porch to get out of the rain when i heard my name.

"Carson wait!"

I turned to see Chase running through the rain and onto the porch where I stood. He was dripping wet and damn did he look good..what!..no focus Carson he's talking to you.

"Yeah?" I asked dumbly.

"Well if you're up to it, would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow? I know you still might think I'm a psycho and you may think it's stupid of me to do this an-." I cut him off putting my hand over his mouth. He looked down at me with those same eyes, thankfully he couldn't see my eyes and for that I was grateful the last thing I needed was for him to get freaked out.

"I'd like that Collins." I moved my hand and he smiled.

"Great, the Megaplex at seven?" He asked.

I nodded. "Seven it is. Now go home before you catch a cold." I sounded like I always did with the others and he laughed before running off to the truck. I waited until he pulled out of the driveway before heading inside.

I closed the door behind me before heading upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. By the time i got out of the shower everyone had made it home and strangely enough Hunter and Emma weren't fighting. I checked in on everyone before heading up to bed, I checked on Hunter last who had gotten out of the shower and just gotten into bed. I sat on the edge of his bed and I moved some of the wet hair from his eyes before he playfully pushed my hand away. Hunter was different than the others, he and i had been friends longer than i had been with anyone else. I trusted him with my life and he trusted me with his.

"Did you calm down?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated.

"Hey i saw your bike was still at Nikki's. What was up with that?"

"Someone decided to slash my tire." I stated laying down next to him as we stared at the ceiling.

"That someone being Brody." Hunter mumbled.

"Yep." I twiddled my thumbs.

"Why didn't you use to fix it?"

I thought about telling him about Chase.

"I met someone." I stated simply.

I felt Hunter sit up and stare down at me with interest and shock.

"Who?"

"A boy."

"I know that Carson, Who?"

"You can't tell anyone."

He nodded.

I sighed and sat up. "I mean it Hunter you can't tell anyone!"

"Ok."

I bit my lip and mumbled the name.

"What?"

I mumbled again.

"CARSON!"

"Chase Collins."

He stared at me for a moment.

"Carson this is big, like beyond big." He stated.

"I know, we're going out tomorrow night to see a movie." I looked up at him but his expression was unreadable.

"What are you guys going to see?"

"You're not mad?"

"Carson I can't tell you who to date, I can't even tell you what to wear every day, or even get you to study for a math test. It's your life I have no say in it, as long you're happy I'm happy too."

I pounced on him and hugged him as he hugged me back.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime." He replied.

I stood up and messed up his hair that he started to pat down again. "Good-night."

"Good-night baby girl."

I walked back to my room and fell into my and finally fell asleep. So today wasn't a total waste.

Carson's Dream:

_I was walking through the woods, it was dark, and I could hear thunder from above._

_"Great." I pulled my hood over my head before running through the woods when I spotted Putnham barn._

_I looked around and as I did I could have sworn I saw someone standing at the edge of the woods but when I looked again they were gone._

_I turned around and debated whether or not going in was such a good idea. The lightning and thunder however made up my mind for me as I pulled the door open and walked in. I remembered being told that the barn had burned down but it looked as good as new._

_I noticed the book I had found earlier in the tomb was in the middle of the room, I walked up to it slowly taking in my surroundings before it flipped open on its own. A few pages went flying by before it finally stopped and I looked at the title._

_To Disempower A Witch or Wiccan_

_"What?" I looked at the words under it once again realizing they were in Latin I groaned but then I looked again and realized the words were transforming into the English language. Then when I noticed the way the words had been written I realized it was an over sized journal filled with spells and other information someone had written down._

_I started reading it out loud. "A witch or wiccan are usually consumed by the power bestowed upon them. Every so often when this occurrence happens loved ones as well as close friends are caught in the cross fire. I traveled many days and nights searching for the answer as to why these occurrences were happening when I realized these weren't my brothers and sisters they were demons using their bodies as hosts."_

_I wanted to read more but then I heard a creak behind me. I turned to see nothing but the door swinging open slightly due to the wind._

_When I turned back to the book it was gone, and then I heard the creaking again but then I heard it from another direction and then another. I kept turning around and then out of nowhere a cloaked figure popped out from the shadows, its eyes were as dark as the night, its nails were long and sharp, it had no resemblance to a human what so ever, and it let out a horrible screeching noise before it came at me._

END OF CARSON'S DREAM

I jolted awake and fell out of the bed but my hands were able to stop my fall. I sat up and leaned against the bed breathing heavy, and for some reason there was a pain in my side as if I had been stabbed, to my surprise when I looked down I was bleeding. I got up and ran for the bathroom, I lifted up my shirt to see long gashed across my side and I knew exactly where they came from.

My dreams shouldn't be hurting me though, we usually saw darklings but we were never hurt, something was wrong. And that creature, it wanted something but what?

I tried using and I looked in the mirror to see my eyes go pitch black, but nothing was happening. I looked at a toothbrush and concentrated on it and it floated, I let out a sigh of relief, but why wasn't I healing?

I groaned before grabbing the first aid kit and the gauze, having to use a lot was annoying, It stung when I put the alcohol over it and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I banged my fist against the counter as it cooled down and let out a shuttering breath. I turned off the light leaving the mess I made for later and grabbed a new shirt after throwing the old one onto the bathroom floor.

I climbed back in bed seeing as it was only three in the morning and went back to bed. Four hours until school and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I groaned in annoyance when my alarm clock went off to the sound of 'Headstrong' blaring through the speakers. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair before getting up and making the bed. I used to get dressed due to the fact I had no energy left in me. I brushed my teeth and used again to dissolve downstairs. (Kind of like how the demons from Charmed)

Once again the same routine went on everyone else was going to come down stairs one by one. I used this opportunity to grab my book bag and run outside to the tomb to grab the book and stuffed it in there before running back inside to grab a bowl of Peanut Butter Captain Crunch.

Everyone was making their way down already dressed surprisingly and gathered around to eat as we once again waited for Emma. Lance and Ryan were talking mindlessly to one another as Hunter and I watched some television on the counter TV and Eli was looking over some notes he had taken yesterday. That's when we heard the ear shattering scream.

"CARSON!" I jumped up with Hunter racing for the stairs but she was already running down them holding something. It was my shirt I had been wearing last night.

She was wide eyed and looked horrified. "What happened!"

I rolled my eyes and I knew the others were staring too. "It was nothing Emma just a scratch." I said rolling my eyes and headed to get my book bag.

"Nothing Carson? It's covered in blood!" Lance stated.

"And so is your whole bathroom!" Emma added.

"What were you doing in there in the first place Em?" I snapped.

"I-I was getting some toothpaste from your bathroom." She looked like she was about to cry and now I felt bad. I never yelled at Emma she was just too fragile. Too tell you the truth I never yelled at any of them, and when I did we were only messing around.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Emma I didn't mean to snap at you. Trust me I'm okay it's just a scratch I promise. Now can we go or we're going to be late." I said heading for the door and waited.

They still looked skeptic but obliged and we were all headed off. I used to conjure my bike back here and Hunter once again rode with me, but his arms were hurting my side as he held on. I just sucked it up and dealt with the pain until we got to the school.

We parked and headed to the entrance where we entered out literature class once again. Oddly enough we were the first ones to arrive. Only this time Eli said he was going to sit with a girl he had met last night which happened to be one of the girls who had sat in front of us yesterday with Lance and Ryan. So it ended up with an empty seat at the end which I used to hold my book bag. I wasn't taking the chance of having someone I didn't like sit next to me especially one of the sons.

The class piled in one by one and we still had a while before class actually started. Hunter was dozing off while Emma was doing her makeup and texting people, Lance and Ryan were playing paper football and Eli was talking to the girl he liked. She was really pretty and I found out her name was Julie, she was in my art class and she was actually really sweet. I started dozing off due to the lack of sleep from last night until I felt someone pull me towards them. I opened my eyes to see Hunter smirking at me as he ran his fingers through my hair. Usually he would be the one to grab my hand and beg me to mess with his hair while he leaned on me and dozed off.

It was nice for a change though, I put my mp3 headphones in and listened to some songs and fell asleep. It wasn't a good idea though because after ten minutes of sleeping another flash of the creature from my dream appeared and i bolted up right trying to breathe. Hunter and Emma were freaked out because Hunter tried to calm me down and Emma jumped up. I felt the pain in my side burn up again but I used to ease the pain a little. I opened my eyes and Lance, Eli, and Ryan were looking at me worried. I looked around and so were a few other people, including the sons and their girlfriends.

I put my elbows on the desk and put my hands in my head. Hunter rubbed my back as Emma ran her finger through my hair, this was getting ridiculous. Mrs. Lee walked in and put her books down, she looked around a smiled at everyone and talked to a few students before writing on the board. I sat back in my chair as Emma moved back to her seat and Hunter leaned back in his as well. Students were finally getting into their seats, I noticed Brody and his lackeys walk in looking worse for wear. They glared at us and Hunter mockingly waved at them. I laughed and when no one was looking I used to pull Brody's chair out from under him as he sat down. He fell on his butt and the whole classroom busted into laughter, I turned to see Caleb glaring at me knowing it was me and I just smirked and glared right back. The other sons noticed the hostility and tried to get Caleb to turn his attention to something else. Tyler however was looking at me with what looked like concern and disappointment.

Mrs. Lee shushed the class as Brody got back into his seat after being helped up by Aaron. We all turned our attention to her as she wrote our warm up question on the board. After we finished and shared our answers with our group she began her discussion.

"Now class yesterday we left off talking about fears. Tyler, Kate, and Sarah gave their examples now I want to hear from the rest of you. Kira?"

"Running out of beauty products." Kira stated. Half the class snickered.

"Yeah I think that would be scary for the rest of us." Lance exclaimed. Everyone busted out laughing and Aaron even snickered. Kira glared at him.

"Alright settle down. Reid?"

"Running low on females in this school." He said. A few of the guys whooped and some of the girls blushed.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Reid they won't run out they'll just be running away from you."

The laughter began again and Reid glared at Hunter who glared right back with a smirk. I noticed Mrs. Lee getting a little upset. She looked straight at me and waited for the noise to settle down.

"Carson?"

"Ma'am?"

"What about you sweetheart? What are your fears?"

I looked around to see the whole class looking at me as if they were actually interested. I swallowed nervously before finally answering.

"My dreams." Hunter looked at me directly and the rest of the class stayed silent. I guess my answer wasn't a bad one. I kept my eyes on Mrs. Lee as everyone turned to look at her. She smiled as if approving my answer.

"Well done Carson, you understand the lesson I've been trying to teach."

She looked at the other students who were actually interested in what she was saying.

"Carson gave an example of what true fear really is. It's not just objects, bugs, animals, or things you see in horror movies. It can be reality or what you dream of. It can also be just as deadly."

Tyler raised his hand. "What exactly are you saying Mrs. Lee? That we're afraid of stupid things because it's not what we should really be afraid of?" He sounded a little lost.

I spoke before she did but I kept my gaze on her and everyone turned to me. "No, she's saying we have a right to be afraid, but there are other things beyond our comprehension, things our minds don't see as a threat, things you and I wouldn't notice on a daily basis. She's saying that even though we don't realize it there are a lot of things we're afraid of, we just don't know it."

Mrs. Lee nodded her head.

"What about your dreams are you afraid of Carson?"

Hell what shouldn't I be afraid of.

"Everything. The thought of whether or not those dreams are real, whether or not there memories that I've forgotten, I worry if I dream long enough that my dreams might actually affect me in real life. Dreams are a way for our subconscious to try and speak to us, to tell us what we really want, what we really desire. If that's true then what are my nightmares actually telling me?"

"Nightmares…. can be a frightening place, especially if you linger on them long enough. They can mess with your mind when you're awake. You tend to become agitated, you yell or argue with people you care about, you even lash out sometimes."

She turned to the class. "I want you all to take what Carson presented and turn it into a project. I want all of you to keep a journal and write down every morning what you dreamed about the night before. Then at the end of each week I want you to see what your dreams have in common, were they dream or nightmares. Did they involve death, something sad, something funny, anything. And then try to figure out what your dreams are telling you."

Just then the bell rang and we gathered our things. We headed out of the class and Mrs. Lee nodded her approval to me, I was really beginning to like her class. Hunter, Ryan, and I headed down one hall seeing as how we had class together, Emma and Lance headed in another direction, while Eli headed for the gym. Hunter threw his arm around me while Ryan was on my other side and we headed for the science lab. Sadly it was a class we had with the sons as well. We walked in and noticed they were already in there with Kate and Sarah. Every desk had three seats and the teacher Mr. Elliot said the only ones left were in the back across from Tyler, Reid, and Caleb. Sarah was on across from him, Kate on her right, and Pouge at the end near the isle.

I groaned and as we walked toward the back we discussed having Ryan near the isle, Hunter in the middle, and me near the window. I was not sitting anywhere near the sons and they damn well knew it. As we made our way to the back Caleb was standing in the isle and grabbed my hand. I spun around and withdrew it as I backed away from them, Hunter and Ryan were by me instantly and the other sons had stood by Caleb.

"I just want to talk Carson." He pleaded.

"Yeah you guys had years to do that, don't see what difference it makes now." I snapped.

"Carson we didn't know." Pouge explained.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Look this isn't going to be some sappy family reunion okay? I. WANT. NOTHING. TO. DO. WITH. YOU. Not you guys or your mother." I seethed and turned around to get to my seat.

"She's your mother too Carson." Caleb bit back.

I turned around instantly my eyes pitch black. "No! She's your mother, I have no parents, I have no brothers. We may have the same last name but WE were never a family." I pointed to Hunter and Ryan. "These guys are my brothers! Eli, Emma, and Lance are my family not you four. So get it through your heads and leave me alone!" It started thundering outside and Hunter put his hand on my shoulder. I stopped using thankfully my eyes hadn't changed in front of the sons and the thunder and clouds went away allowing the sun to poke out once again. They looked at me skeptically but then shook their thoughts away.

Class was starting and the day dragged on like that I couldn't wait for school to end. Maybe I would have a little bit more fun on my date tonight with Chase, if he still wanted to go. He probably found someone else by now.

I was sitting outside on a wooden table, my feet were placed on the bench near my book bag and I was looking at the spell book/journal, the others were at swim practice with the sons, a class I was glad that I wouldn't have to take. I was given a free period and it was the last period of the day, I felt someone coming up towards me but I just ignored it. I was far too into what I was reading.

"Carson?" I looked up and noticed it was Tyler. He had one hand in his jacket pocket and the other one clutching the strap of his book bag on his shoulder. His hair was wild but his blue eyes made it work, the others were right he was the youngest and you could tell just by looking at him if you never met him.

I closed the book and held it close. "What do you want Tyler?"

"I-I uh..." He stuttered, and I felt kind of bad, he was like Emma, young and innocent, yeah he ignored me like the others but Reid was the one always telling him what to do.

"Tyler! Spit it out already!" I snapped.

He took a step back, I actually yelled a little louder than I should have and I guess it sounded a little more menacing then I had originally intended. Now I really felt bad.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Tyler, but what do you need?" I asked softly.

He eased up a little and came forward. "I-I was wondering if I could t-talk to you?"

"Tyler now's not really-."

"Please." He whispered in a begging manner. I crumbled at his pleading.

I let out a breath and I scooted over as I patted the seat next to me. He hesitated before putting his book bag next to mine and sitting next to me.

"Shouldn't you be in swim class Tyler?"

"No I had it last period the guys take it twice, this is my free period to do my homework so I don't have to do it later."

"Smart."

"Hey you're working too, so you're ahead of everyone else too."

I laughed knowing that he was right, the others always wondered how i had no homework when we got home and this was why, I did it before school ended.

"So what do you want to talk about Tyler?"

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him so fast it almost gave me whiplash. "What?"

"I'm sorry...for everything. For ignoring you when we were younger, for not remembering who you were, for forgetting about you and treating you the way we did. I never should have, even if the others did I could have ignored what they were doing and what our parents told us but I didn't and I'm sorry."

I looked at him intently trying to see if he was serious and again all I saw was innocence. "I-I forgive you baby boy."

He smiled and let out a relieved laugh and I smirked back.

We were silent for a few minutes before Tyler cleared his throat.

"So what happened in English today? You seemed really freaked out."

"It was nothing Tyler."

"But-."

"TYLER. LET. IT. GO." I bit out each word as menacingly as i could.

"Ok."

The school bell rang and I couldn't have been happier.

"Look Ty it was nice talking to you but I have to go, I'll see you around okay?"

He nodded and gathered his things as we went our separate ways. I drove home knowing that Hunter was riding with the others so I could get ready for my date tonight and leave before the others found out.

Hunter texted me to tell me they were going out for pizza and they'd be home later so I had plenty of time to get ready.

I showered and changed the bandages on my side making sure to hide them so Emma wouldn't freak out again. Then I picked out an outfit that consisted of a short black dress with black leggings that cut off just below the knee, a really short black leather jacket that barely came below my chest with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows, black fingerless gloves, and my high top black and white converse. My hair was straightened and was good to go and right on time because Chase was already here even though it was six.

I walked to the door after hearing the doorbell ring a few times and I opened it to see Chase standing there looking around. I leaned against the door and cleared my throat. He turned around and i swear his eyes almost fell out of his head.

"Wow you look.." He looked me up and down.

"Hot, sexy, extravagant? Yeah I know I've heard it before, and you don't look to bad yourself Collins." I replied looking him up and down. And he really did look good, he was wearing jeans, a tight fitted dark green shirt with black rusitc artwork on it, and a black leather jacket to finish it off. Well at least he has good taste.

"Yeah, yeah keep it up." He smiled and I laughed. "Are you okay with grabbing a bite to eat before the movie?"

"Sound great. Where are we going?" I asked closing the door and walking forward to where he stood.

"I figured Bennies Burgers or Tony's Pizza Palace? It's up to you really." He said as we walked toward the truck.

"Well seeing as how Nikki would kill us if we didn't eat his burgers I'm going to suggest pizza."

He nodded in agreement and opened my door. I looked at him curiously trying to see what he was up to but I got nothing and shook my head before getting in. He got into the driver's side and we headed for Tony's.

The ride was silent other than the radio, thankfully he didn't mess with the stations this time, and in no time we were there. We both headed inside and took our seats as Tony himself took our order.

He came back a few minutes later and I saw Chase reach for the hot sauce.

"Don't you dare!" I said grabbing it from him.

"What?" He asked looking taken aback.

"You are not about to ruin Tony's pizza with this crap." I said waving the bottle.

He tried reaching for it but I held it back.

"Carson!"

"No! Tony would kill you and then i would have gotten all dressed up for this date for nothing!"

He smiled showing his pearly whites and sat back. "Date?"

_Oh crap._

"W-well that's what this is r-right?" I asked suddenly feeling stupid.

He sat there staring at me before busting out laughing. "Carson relax! Yeah it's a date, at least if you want it to be, because if not that's fine it can be just two friends hanging out if-." I cut him off from his rambling.

"Chase..shut up and eat your pizza." I smiled.

"You realize you just called me Chase right?"

_Double crap._

"W-well yeah, it is your name."

"Yeah but you usually have been addressing me by Collins."

"Eat your pizza." I mumbled taking a bite of mine.

He reached for the sauce and i grabbed it.

"No sauce!"

He huffed and bit into his but i noticed the smirk behind it.

Tonight might not be so bad after all.

Authors Note: Sorry about the late update but I didn't know if anyone actually liked the story a few people didn't but who cares they don't like it they don't need to read it right? SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Sam0728

Vampir3.S3duction

DIRTY GOSSIP IS SMEXXY

summergrl23

punkin pie

princess

sandflight2

loverofgoodstories27

You guys and your reviews is what will keep me going gain sorry it's late but i will be updating a lot and i mean a lot!


	6. The Date Pt 2, Hell House, Nightmares?

The date so far was going surprisingly well. Chase didn't try attacking me or end up trying to kill anyone. He was actually sweet and not like all of the other guys you usually end up with who turn out to be total jerks.

We finished eating and then we headed down the street to the movie theater. We bought our tickets and headed inside, grabbed some drinks and popcorn, and took our seats in the theater. It wasn't crowded but there was a fair amount of people in the theater. We ended up seeing 21 Jump Street and we couldn't help but laugh through the entire movie. Somewhere through the movie Chase's arm had ended up around my shoulder and oddly enough I didn't mind, heck I ended up a little closer to him before the movie had even made it halfway. He didn't know it but I caught it when he looked at me and smiled, I made it look as if I was too focused on the movie, I even gave a small laugh during a funny part just for effect. The movie ended and we slowly left the theater which resulted in him holding my hand and leading us out.

We walked outside and noticed how dark it had gotten but the sky was clear tonight, and so were the stars and the moon. My phone had been buzzing through the entire movie and I noticed it was from the cabin. I ignored them and let it go to voicemail. Chase still kept a hold of my hand and I wasn't willing to let go anytime soon either. We slowly walked down the deserted sidewalk that had a few people here and there, some were inside of the stores still so it was pretty peaceful. It was about three blocks to get to the truck so we took our time, I ended up getting to know him a little better too.

"So...twenty questions?" I asked looking up at him as we walked.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Sure...but let's make it ten."

"Ok." I looked up thinking of a question. "Favorite color?"

"Blue..and not those off color blues or anything like that just blue...you?"

"Blue." He smirked at the reply but nodded his head anyway.

His turn. "Ok...Favorite band? He asked smugly.

"Well you already know the answer to that Mr. Chase-Let-me-read-her-mind-and-put-on-a-band-she- likes-so-maybe-I'll-get-lucky-Collins."

"I don't have that much power anymore remember? Just the healing and simple stuff." He replied looking ahead.

I stopped walking and ended up tugging him back since we were holding hands. He looked at me slightly alarmed and confused at the sudden reaction. "I'm sorry..I-I.." _Ugh good going Carson just stutter like an idiot you moron._

I felt so stupid now and like a complete airhead.

"Carson it's okay really. I sometimes forget too, it's no big deal honestly." He smiled and gave my hand squeeze before motioning his head for us to keep walking.

"Well it's Imagine Dragons by the way. I love every song they've ever written. My favorite top three songs would have to be.. Demons, Tiptoe, and On Top of the World." He laughed at the last one and I couldn't blame him, the irony in that song made my day every time I listened to it.

I looked at him. "You?"

"I guess I'm more of a Linkin Park fan. Top three songs...Numb..both original and Jay-Z versions, New Divide, and definitely Breaking the Habit."

I nodded my head, he had good taste in music. Those guys were second on my list of great artists.

"Favorite Holiday?" He said looking at me.

I looked at him and at the same time we answered. "Halloween." As if it were obvious.

"Do you play any sports?" I asked looking at his body, he was very muscular but not like Hulk muscular but pretty decent enough to where just by looking at him you could tell he lifted weights and worked out.

"Swimming and I played a little football...you?"

"Played a little soccer back in Ireland with the boys but gramps was worried that I was so small I'd get hurt pretty badly on the field. There were no girls on the team at the school I went to so it was all guys, well I found out the hard way that the guys don't hold back. I ended up with a few broken ribs, eighteen stitches by the end of the season, and broken foot that took eight months to heal somewhat properly. Even after that I had to use just to heal the right way so I could walk again so I quit that and only played at the park with the guys and Emma. Now though I don't play much anymore so I took up music and art."

I looked up at him to see him staring at me wide eyed in shock. "You went through all that?"

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds, I got out of doing a lot of chores and the teachers took pity on me. It was a win, win situation. The other teams got penalized and I got to relax for the year."

I looked up and smiled. "Anyway your turn."

"Favorite movie of all time?"

"Genre?"

"Any."

"uhm...oh...Four Brothers."

He looked at me like I had lost my head. "You can't be serious."

"Hey even though they were living in the projects and they beat each other up and killed other people to find their moms killer they treated each other like family and there WAS no blood relation between them. Besides..Jack was hot."

He started laughing.

"You?"

"Fast and Furious…all of them."

"Those were awesome." I started laughing remembering a few scenes.

"Favorite Ice Creame?"

He had a look on his face as if he was thinking. "Rocky Road." I looked at him and could see he was thinking about something but yet smiling as if it were a good memory.

"Why?" He looked at me and smiled.

"When I was little there was this woman next door who always use to babysit me after school until my parents got home. Whenever I was sad or scared she would bring me a bowl of Rocky Road Ice Cream and she'd sing to me until I felt better. She was a nice woman, probably the only person who even tried to care about me."

His smile was lost after that, and then I regretted asking why.

He snapped out of it though. "You?"

"Chocolate Peanut Butter Cup, and not the one that is peanut butter flavored actual chocolate ice cream with peanut butter cups in them. The other one just make your throat all dry and the taste gets bad after a while."

He nodded in agreement. "Day person or night?"

"Night, you?"

"Night. I feel free at night like I can do what I want and not worry about being caught."

I nodded feeling the same way.

"Favorite animal?

"Tigers, you?"

"Wolves, people you to say they had magic powers on a full moon, that their the wisest animals to ever walk the Earth."

He shook his head. "It's not stupid at all Carson. I mean if we exist, it's possible, and what you're saying does make sense."

I let out a shaky breath and then we pulled away from each other and continued walking. Instead of walking the last block Chase pulled me to go right with him down another street when I looked at him he gave his reason.

"There's something I want to show you." He smiled in reassurance and I nodded.

"Favorite superhero?" He asked as we walked.

"Hulk." He nodded his approval.

"I like him but I'd have to go with Ghost Rider."

I nodded, he was an awesome superhero too. "Okay last one...favorite subject in school?"

"History, You?"

"Same...but which brings me to ask...when are you going back to school?"

"I actually plan on attending Spencer again pretty soon. Figure I'm back here I might as well finish up with school in case I end up needing to go to college."

I nodded secretly glad he would be going back. Maybe he'd give me a reason to stick around longer than I had planned. Who knows?

"Oh we're here." I heard Chase say.

I looked up and realized we were at a small park near the shopping strip. There was a long cobblestone path that led to a fountain that was lit up in the middle. There were flowers blooming everywhere and the pushes had bright white Christmas lights wrapped around them as well as the trees. I looked at him in shock,, never had I seen or known about this place before and yet I wish I had. It was beautiful. I could hear the water running in the fountain, and Chase looked down at me and smiled. He lead me down the path and to the fountain where we sat on the edge.

"How'd you know about this place?"

"I use to come here and think a lot. Whenever I was upset I came here and just looking at everything put my mind at ease. It made me not want to use when I desperately wanted to."

"It's beautiful Chase. Really beautiful." I looked around just taking it all in. When I looked back to him he was holding up a rose to me and I smiled.

"Now I have one more question to ask you Carson."

"Yes Chase?"

"Would you go on another date with me Saturday night?"

I smiled and looked back up to him. "I would love to Chase. I'd really love to."

He smiled and handed me the rose but I kept looking up at him and I couldn't take my eyes off of his, there was just something about them that made me want to just look at them all night.

"Okay what gives?" He asked smiling. I snapped from my gaze and looked at him.

"What?"

"You've been staring at my eyes the whole time. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no it's just- um." _Ugghh good Carson just stutter like an idiot._

"What?"

"Your eyes." I whispered

"What about them?"

"I can't stop looking at them. Every time I look at them they just I don't know pull me in."

I looked at my hands not wanting to see what his reaction would be.

"Carson." I heard him reply gently.

I looked up slowly.

He leaned in slowly and so did I. I could feel his breath as we both moved closer and then I felt his lips on mine. It was one of the best kisses I had ever had and what strange is that I felt a small shock go through me and into him as we continued. He moved away and pushed a strand of hair that fell over my face away and smiled.

I could tell I was blushing but I didn't care.

"Thank you Chase."

"For what?"

"This. Everything. Making me feel normal, and turning out to be a normal date."

"Anytime Carson." He grabbed my hand into his and we sat there for a little while longer before deciding to head back.

We were in the truck and pulling out when I realized something. "Where do you live Chase?"

He didn't seem like he wanted to answer but did anyway. "In a motel not far from here."

I nodded and knew not to press on but I knew I wasn't going to let it go.

We arrived at the cabin and he turned off the truck before turning to me. I grabbed his hand that was on the arm rest in between us and looked at him with a soft smile. He leaned forward and you could hear the leather of his seat move, as did mine. Our face were six inches from one another, and all I could do was stare at his lips, remembering the kiss we had earlier.

"Carson." I heard him but I didn't take my eyes off his lips.

I inched closer to him. noticed him lick his lips dry and then swallowed nervously, but I kept inching closer. "Carson."

I glanced up and the corner of my mouth smiled as I saw his eyes closing a little, but I kept closing in on his lips.

I tilted my head. "Cars-." He never finished because my lips had made contact with his. He eagerly responded and I couldn't help but smile before reaching behind him to softly hold the back of his head. He gently grabbed my face and held it as his lips continued. All you could hear was our breathing in between each kiss and a moan here and there. After about ten minutes we broke about as much as neither of us wanted to. Our foreheads rested against each other and we were looking down at my hand in his. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for the best night ever Chase."

"You're welcome Carson."

I smiled as he let go of my hands and turned to open the door but stopped and looked at the dashboard.

"Carson what's wrong?" He said sounding worried all of a sudden.

"Nothing..it's just..." I looked up at him. "I'm glad I said yes to you." He smiled before pulling me forward again and kissing me one last time. I smiled happily and finally got out of the truck to walk to the front door. He waited until I opened the door before turning on the truck and pulled out of the driveway. As soon as I closed the door, I rested against it still thinking about the kiss. My happiness was short lived when I heard yelling from the kitchen. I groaned when I heard glass break and made my way into the kitchen to see an angry Emma who was holding a glass plate in the air ready to throw it at Hunter who was ducking behind Lance. Lance was laughing and turning red, Ryan was sitting at the counter reading a magazine, and Eli was trying to get Emma to put the plate down but wasn't having any luck. I sighed and stepped forward as Emma started yelling.

"Why can't you just stay out of my business?"

"Why do you have to throw yourself at every guy you meet?" Hunter bit back.

"I DO NOT THROW MYSELF AROUND LIKE SOME WHORE HUNTER!" She threw the plate and both boys ducked as it hit the wall and shattered.

"YOU WERE ALL OVER HIM EMMA!" Hunter yelled back as he and Lance stood near me.

"HE ASKED ME TO DANCE HUNTER!" She threw another plate in our direction but I caught it and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

I looked down at the plate and flipped it through my hands and spoke. "So...whose turn is it to tell me what happened?"

I looked up with a sarcastic grin.

Ryan sighed in defeat knowing it was his turn. "Well Barbie over here decided to dance with the enemy tonight." He said pointing to Emma while looking down at his magazine. "While numbskull over there decided that using his magic on Reid to make him trip and spill his drink all over himself and Emma was funny. That in turn started a fight between Reid and Hunter which ended up with the whole bar trying to pull them apart and everyone had to leave."

Everyone looked back at me but I remained expressionless. I looked down at the plate again before stepping forward and placing it on the counter. "Well then...I had an awesome night tonight. One I do not wish to talk about yet, and I would really appreciate it if you guys would stop fighting for just one night about something so stupid such as a Son of Ipswich. Can we all agree to that before I blow a fuse and all of you end up on a plane back to Ireland?" I asked looking around.

Everyone was quiet but nodded knowing I was serious.

"Good. Now Hunter apologize to Emma for embarrassing her."

"But she-." I cut him off with a glare.

"Ugh fine...I'm sorry I embarrassed you Emma." He mumbled looking at the ground.

Emma had a smirk on her face.

"Now Emma apologize to Hunter." That smirk went away fast.

"For what?" She asked incredulously.

"For using your magic on him and throwing plates at him. I just bought these you know."

She said nothing.

"Emma..apologize or I will bind your powers for two weeks." I said stepping forward.

"I'm sorry I used my magic to throw plates at your head Hunter." She said with a sneer.

"Great. Now that that's settled I'm going to shower and then go to bed. I suggest the rest of you do too."

They all said their goodnights and headed upstairs, everyone except for Emma.

"So?" She asked stepping forward.

"So what?"

"How was your date?" She asked gleaming.

"How did you-." I asked wide eyed but she just waved her hand.

"You walked in with that look you always get when something goes well. And judging by how you were smiling I know you got kissed. By who is the question. Now spill. I want to know every detail."

I sighed and we sat down at the counter. I told her everything and she waited until I was done before speaking.

"Wow..Chase Collins, who would have thought it?"

"I know right. But do you wanna know what's weird about the whole thing?"

"What?"

"From the way he acted tonight, it was nothing like the way Gramps said that Caleb and the others described him. He was actually a normal guy, and I could feel it, that he actually cared."

Emma stared at me with a knowing look.

"What?"

"You love him." She smiled.

"Emma I just met him!"

"Yeah but Carson, I've never seen you smile the way you do when you talk about him."

"Emma."

"Is it really that bad to be in love Carson?" She asked sitting straighter.

"No but what if he turns out to be exactly how they described him?"

"Carson for as long as I've known you, you've always seen the good in people, well other than your family but still. If anyone can see through people it's you."

"What if I'm wrong this time?"

"What if you aren't? Do you really want to risk it by doubting yourself?"

I stared at her realizing that Emma was for once making sense. I smiled at her and she smiled back as she put her hand on my shoulder and patted it before going up to bed. I sat for a few more minutes before heading to my room myself. Hunter was coming out of the hallway bathroom himself and leaned against his door to look at me.

"Do you want to know how it went too?" I asked smiling and crossing my arms.

"No I heard everything you told Emma. Figured you wouldn't want to keep re-telling the story."

I smiled and shook my head.

"You should really tell her how you feel Hunter. It would save everyone the headaches,"

He smirked and shook his head. "Yeah but where would the fun be in that?"

glared playfully and he laughed.

"You know she's right Carson."

"About what?"

"If anyone can see the good in people it's you." I smiled and he mirrored my expression before saying goodnight and going to bed.

I showered and got into the bed. I laid there thinking about what they said. If I could see the good in people then why is it I can't see it in my family? I just hope I'm not wrong about Chase. God I really don't want to be wrong.

Please, please, please don't let me have another nightmare. Please.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Sadly enough my dreams weren't on my side at the moment because as soon as I drifted off to sleep a flash of the creature came back.

Carson's Dream:

_It was going in fast motion this time. I saw flashes of the creature except this time there was more than one, seven to be exact. They were huge, their nails were long, they were hiding their faces with black cloaks as the stood around an ancient looking tomb. One was holding the spell book and reading while the others circled around someone who was tied to a pole in the middle but I couldn't see who it was. I saw images of a house and a small shed, it was raining and the screen door was swinging open and then it would close with a loud bang as the thunder rolled and the lightning flashed above the house. It looked like something right out of a movie. The next thing I knew the shed in the back had caught on fire and I could hear screaming from inside._  
><em>A flash of the spell book flipping widely on its own as I stood over it with pure black eyes.<em>

_Another flash of a bound and gagged Tyler being thrown into the schools pool while I am suddenly standing there looking at the water in interest._

_Another Flash showing Tyler's Hummer and two other vehicles all crashing._

_Images of me attacking my friends, Chase, and the sons came into my head, I was attacking them in my very own living room._

_I saw more flashes, this time of the sons screaming at one another, fighting each other, and then they were fighting me._

_A flash of someone holding a bloody knife while standing in front of my mom who was lying on the ground bleeding._

_Flash showing Kate and Sarah stepping back in fear of someone who was walking toward them with a black hooded cloak._

_I saw another flash of me holding an electric energy ball and glaring at someone who was holding someone else in their grip._

_The final flash showed me on the ground in the mud while it was raining, I was trying to get up and I was bleeding from various places, then the last thing I saw was the creature once again coming at me screaming._

END OF DREAM

I woke up and sat up straight breathing heavy and looking around frantically. My alarm clock was going off again and when I couldn't make it stop I grabbed it and threw it across the room. I felt something drip from my nose. When I touched it and examined it I realized it was blood.

What the hell is going on?

I grabbed tissues and let my nose bleed out. After a few minutes it finally stopped. I used to get ready and dissolved downstairs where everyone else was waiting. We got our things and left for school. Once again Hunter rode with me because not everything was patched up between the two. God I really just wish sometimes that he would tell her how he felt.

Knowing that it wouldn't happen today I groaned as we pulled into the parking lot. Today was going to be a long day, what good could possibly come out of it?


	7. Suprise, Anger, What's Happening to me?

We arrived at school in time for class to start and so far the day had gone by increasingly slow. Just when I thought this was going to be the most boring day ever something wonderful happened.

"Class it seems we have another student joining us. He is actually a returning student but none the less I want you to all treat him properly. Welcome back Mr. Collins."

"Thank you ma'am." I looked up to see Chase standing there smiling at me and I leaned back in my seat with a grin waiting for him. I looked over to see the sons gaping at him before they started whispering to each other.

Chase walked up the steps and stopped next to my table.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to the one closest to the isle.

"Not at all, in fact it has your name all over it."

"Does it now?" Chase asked sitting down and turned in his seat so one arm was resting on the back of my chair.

"I believe so." I whispered.

Chase and I spent the rest of the period sitting close to each other, we practically tuned out of whatever our math teacher was saying at the moment. Chase then grabbed my hand and held it as he stared ahead at the board. I looked up at him and smiled and then I looked to the sons who were glaring at him and I couldn't help but feel angry at them. If they did anything to him or even tried to I would make them hurt in the worst way possible. The bell finally rand and everyone got up to leave, Chase, my friend, and I were the last in the room besides the sons, Kate, and Sarah. Chase had grabbed his stuff and started down the stairs while still holding my hand as I followed along with the others. That is until the door slammed shut in our faces. I growled as the others turned around but I already knew what was going on. I didn't turn to look though as I tried to control myself which was becoming harder and harder by the second.

"What the hell are you doing here Collins?" I heard Caleb ask in a low threatening manner.

"Exactly what it looks like Caleb….I'm going to class." Chase replied calmly.

From the reply alone I knew Chase was trying to keep a fight from starting. However it didn't look like that was what Caleb had in mind.

"Quit it with the bull Chase, why are you really here and more importantly why are you touching my sister?"

I growled and turned around looking at everyone with the deadliest look I had.

"Don't you even dare try to make this about me. What I do is certainly none of your business, you have a problem with Chase fine but don't you dare act like you care about my well-being. As far you having a history with him I don't care Caleb, you will leave him alone….end of discussion." I bit out.

Everyone looked at me uncertain of how to respond and then Pouge stepped forward.

"Do you even realize who you're talking about Carson? Thee guy is a psychopath he doesn't care about you only himself."

"Reminds me of a few other people in this room, except he had the decency to change, you didn't…..and you never will." I replied in a deadly tone.

"Carson he's not right for you ….trust us." Reid replied.

"Now why in the hell would I trust any of you? Tyler maybe, but only because he couldn't lie to save his own life."

Tyler shrunk back not wanting the attention.

"Hey leave Tyler alone Carson…that's low even for you and you know it!" Reid growled.

"Oooh Reid's finally protecting him instead of bringing him into trouble….that's a new one."

"Carson come on that's enough." Hunter whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean Carson?" Reid bit out stepping closer.

I let go of Chase's hand and moved forward as well. "You know exactly what it means playboy." I snapped.

"Carson-." Lance tried to pull me back but I shrugged him off.

"You can't even protect Tyler from Brody what kind of friend are you huh?" I snapped.

"Carson that's enough!" Eli shouted.

"Reid knock it off!" Caleb yelled.

"Really than let's see you protect your new boy toy!" Reid snapped as his eyes went black and he turned to Chase.

A table went flying in his direction and was about to slam into his side, then I got really angry.

CALEB'S POV:

Everyone was shouting at Reid and Carson to stop fighting and then before we knew what was happening Reid was using to throw a table at Chase but suddenly it stopped an inch from him. Everyone stood there in shock as the guys looked at each other but it was clear that although Reid was the one using he was just as surprised. Then I noticed Carson looking at Chase and then the table dropped as she turned to us. Her eyes had become a pure white and the next thing we knew Reid was sent flying into Pouge and I. Kate and Sarah both screamed as they came over to help us all up while Carson glared at Tyler daring him to move, only he was torn between helping us and fear of what Carson would do if he did.

"What the hell?" Reid whispered standing up cautiously

"I told you not to piss me off Reid…..never threaten the people I care about you piece of s-."

Carson was cut off by Chase who pulled her to him and whispered something to her. She looked annoyed but then nodded before nodding.

"I don't want to see any of you near us again…that goes for Chase to got it?" She bit out before letting her eyes go back to normal.

They grabbed their bags and headed for the door before Carson stopped and looked back to us. "I mean it, stay away or deal with the consequences." With that she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Does somebody want to tell me what the hell just happened here?" Kate asked looking at all of us who were also wondering what was going on.

CARSON'S POV:

I walked to the bench I had grown used to sitting on during breaks as Chase tried to keep up with me.

"Carson…Carson slow down and talk to me will you?" He stated as he finally caught up with me and stopped me from walking any further.

"What Chase!?" I yelled at him and immediately regretted it when I saw the look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Chase I'm not mad at you. It's just-." He cut me off before I could explain.

"It's ok I get it. I do." He whispered as he stepped closer and pushed my bangs out of my face before leaning in to kiss me.

"Maybe I should get angry more often." I stated before we both broke out into a smile.

"Yeah let's not do that again….that was kind of scary and I like this Carson a lot better." He replied and I nodded.

"Crap you're gunna be late for swim practice with those idiots." I replied realizing that bell had already rung.

"Well I better get going then…..are you going to be ok now?" He asked pulling me closer to him.

I nodded and kissed him again before letting him go. "Hurry up and get going."

He smiled before making his way to the pool. I watched him walk away and then I felt a presence behind me and my smile went away.

"What do you want Tyler?" I snapped bitterly.

I turned to see him standing there nervously as he looked around and then at the ground. I shook my head in annoyance before sitting down on the bench table and opening my book.

"C-can I sit with you Carson?" He stuttered and I couldn't help but feel bad that I had scared him earlier.

I let out a sigh and then gave him a soft smile. "Sure Tyler." I moved over and I couldn't help but feel relieved when I noticed him release the breath he had been holding and gave a small smile as he dug through his bag and pulled out his own homework.

We sat there for the remainder of the period helping each other out when we needed it, other than that it was almost a quiet afternoon…almost. My phone rang and I looked to see it was Emma. I answered it and I could hear yelling in the background.

"Hello?"

"CARSON YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HERE NOW!" Emma yelled into the phone.

"Emma, Emma slow down and tell me what's going on."

"The guys are attacking Chase…they're killing him Carson!" She screamed, and then I could hear yelling in the back.

I hung up to see Tyler staring at me…_like he knew_.

"What did you guys do Tyler?" I asked in the deadliest tone I had.

Tyler flinched back and tried not to look at me as he replied. "I don't know what-."

I cut him off by using in order to throw him across the lawn where he landed on his side with a thud causing him to groan and bite his lip.

"What. Did. You. Guys. Do. Tyler?" I bit out in anger.

"Carson wait." Tyler begged as he tried to back up as I moved forward.

"Just answer the damn question Tyler!" I shouted.

"Carson please wait…I don't-." He begged but the sight of an energy ball forming shut him up.

I knelt down as Tyler kept his gaze on the energy ball. "How about you show me the pool Tyler." I stated giving a deadly smile.

He looked straight at me as he tried to calm his breathing before I yanked him up and dragged him to where the others were.

NO ONES POV:

Caleb Reid, and Pouge were throwing energy balls at Chase who was being protected by Hunter, Lance, Eli, and Ryan. Emma was next to Chase who had a deep gash above his right eye. She was busy stopping time so no one else saw what was going on, as Sarah and Kate stood to the side afraid of trying to intervene. Everyone was fighting for their own purposes until the side door slammed open and in walked Carson looking angry as hell. Everyone stopped for a moment as she approached Chase who was starting to bleed all over the floor. Carson walked over to him and gently touched the gash causing him to his in pain and try to move away.

"Are you ok?" She asked not paying any attention to anyone else.

"I'm fine….I'm okay Carson really." He stated when she gave him a doubtful look.

"You won't be for long." Pouge snapped.

Carson turned slowly to glare at them and then gave a sadistic smile.

"I warned you didn't I? I warned you all of what would happen if you tried to hurt him, or came near any of them. I'm pretty sure my exact words were to stay away from us or deal with the consequences. Looks like you guys decided to choose the latter of the options. Such a shame really."

"We're not afraid of you Carson." Reid snapped as he formed another energy ball.

He was about to start towards Chase again when Carson's next words stopped him and the others cold.

"Really? Well that's odd because Tyler seems to be terrified of me now."

"What are talking about?" Reid asked.

Carson just smiled.

"Carson…..where's Tyler?" Caleb asked stepping forward.

"Oh baby boys fine….for now. In fact why don't I let him join us?" She smiled sadistically which caused everyone even her own friends to worry.

CARSON'S POV:

I smiled before waving my hand a little causing smoke to form near the edge of the pool. As the smoke died down Tyler's form appeared, he was bound and gagged just like in the nightmare. I shook it off and turned to watch the boys take in the sight before them. Tyler was shaking as he looked down next to him at the pools edge that was just an inch from him. He tried to move but the magic was too strong and he settled for trying to get untied. He looked at the boys pleading for them to help him but as soon as Reid let out an angry yell and tried to come forward a wall of energy threw him back. Tyler screamed through the gag as Reid landed on his side and hit his head. He groaned before Pouge helped him up and this time they gently touched the wall.

"Carson enough you're getting out of control." Caleb shouted.

"Oh now it's out of control? Because I'm hurting your precious little brother now you want to things to stop?" I bit out as I used to gently push Tyler, who whimpered and started to struggle, towards the pool.

"Carson stop!" Reid shouted.

"Why? You wouldn't have stopped for Chase right? What's Tyler's life to me? Honestly his is worth as much to me as Chase's life is to you. I could care less remember?" I snapped.

By now Tyler was panicking and even getting a little frustrated with the ropes that held his wrists and ankles together. I didn't have any pity though in fact I was beyond angry with everyone…. I was furious.

"Tyler sadly is going to experience the consequences of your actions. I hope you're happy."

"Carson stop." I turned to see Emma looking at me in mixed feelings of fear, sadness, and frustration.

"You don't want to hurt him so just stop it!" She begged but I ignored her.

"Carson." I turned to see the others looking at me begging me silently not to do it, but my mind was torn on what to do. I let out a breath before nodding my head in agreement. Everyone relaxed but then I felt nothing but a stabbing pain in my head and I zoned out as if I didn't have control over my own thoughts. The next thing I knew Chase had dove into the pool and was swimming down as fast as he could to pull Tyler back up. Reid was screaming for Tyler and trying to jump in after him but Caleb and Pouge held him back. After a few moments they finally submerged and Chase pulled Tyler to the edge where we helped him out. I used to untie Tyler who immediately pulled his gag out and backed away from me as he tried to pull air into his lungs.

"What the hell Carson?" Reid yelled as he knelt down to make sure Tyler was ok.

"What just happened?" I asked looking at Emma and Hunter who only shrugged.

"You tried to kill him that's what!" Reid snapped.

"What?" I asked utterly oblivious to what he was talking about.

"Carson are you ok?" Lance asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I'm fine but…." I looked back at Tyler who was soaking wet, then to Chase who was also dripping and trying to catch his breath, and then to the sons who were all staring at me in either confusion, anger, and even fear.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I whispered before I ran out of the pool area and headed for my bike.

I didn't stop and I didn't wait for the voices that were telling me to come back, I hopped on and just sped the hell out of there and as far away from the school as I could possibly get. I didn't understand, what did I do, I wasn't going to really push Tyler in so what happened? All I remember is the pain in my head and as I pulled over and pulled my helmet off I felt something wet drip from my nose and when I lifted my hand to touch it and look at it I realized it was more blood.

_What's happening to me?_


	8. Apologizing, Worst Timing Ever

I made it home in time to run to the hut and head downstairs where the book was still where I left it. I used to light the candles in the room and walked towards the book that was now floating in midair. I flipped through the pages until it finally landed on the page I was looking for. Once again I felt myself reliving my nightmare.

_I couldn't believe it; they were trying to kill me, all because my power was greater than theirs. The power was too much for me to handle not to mention that it was taking its toll on my sanity, but that didn't mean they had to kill the people I loved most in this world. All I feel is the need to kill them, to kill everyone who shut me out, everyone who wanted me dead. They saw me as nothing but a monster, nothing more than their downfall, they were terrified of me…..and you know what? They should be…their lives meant nothing to me anymore, they were the greater enemy. They would pay, and if I were to die than the one who shall take my place would finish the job. The sons will die one way or another….no matter how long it will take I will kill them for what they did, the elders too._

_I would avenge my sisters, the person I loved most,…..and my unborn child._

Iclosed the book and took a deep breath as I tried to comprehend everything. This…._journal_ or spell book ….whatever you want to call it had one of our ancestors every thoughts and it was probably the only thing that was going to help me understand why all of these dreams and weird experiences were happening.

I flipped through the next few pages but before I could read anymore I heard voices coming from the driveway.

"Carson!" Chase shouted.

I looked from the stairs and then back to the book before I closed it shut and picked it up before heading upstairs. To my surprise Chase and the others had brought the sons, Kate, and Sarah with them although none of them looked pleased to see me. Everyone was gathered around the living room calling my name while the sons looked at the pictures of me and my friends that were hanging on the walls and above the fireplace. Chase finally turned around and noticed me sitting on the bottom steps of the staircase watching everyone.

"Carson." He said as he walked towards me and took my face into his hands.

I refused to look at him in the eyes scared his eyes would show disappointment in me for what I had done earlier.

"Carson look at me." He whispered.

I shut my eyes instead and forced my head down as I began to hate myself even more.

"Carson."

I shook my head refusing to look at anyone especially him.

"Please." He begged as he pushed a loose strand of my hair out of the way.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes before I slowly raised my head to see that Chase's face didn't hold disappointment or disgust…..his eyes held nothing but concern and care for me. I couldn't help it as my eyes stared to water and the tears began to fall. My friends looked at me in shock for I had never cried in front of them….in fact I never showed my feelings to anyone because I was supposed to be the strong one, the one who holds everything together.

"Carson-." I cut Chase off.

"I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to hurt you Tyler I swear." I replied through tears as I looked at the sons.

Tyler who had been standing behind Reid the entire time stepped forward and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I-It's ok Carson-."

"NO IT ISN'T!" I snapped causing everyone to jump.

"It's not okay because….because I don't know what the hell is going on with me! I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was too late! I can't figure out what's happening to me and too top it all off these nightmares I keep having are hurting me whenever I wake up and I just…I just want it to stop." I replied taking a deep breath. "Before I hurt anyone else."

"Carson, why didn't you tell us….we could have helped you." Eli stated walking towards me.

"Because I didn't want any of you to worry."

"Is that where the blood came from the other day? Did you hurt yourself from the nightmare?" Hunter asked looking at me in realization.

I nodded and Emma held her hand up to her mouth looking ready to cry.

"Carson." I looked up to see Caleb walking towards me.

I watched him warily before he kneeled down and placed his hand on my knee. "We can help you but you need to let us."

I gave a huff. "Yeah you just want to help me so you can try and kill Chase again right?" I asked mockingly.

Caleb shook his head. "Why can't you just accept the fact that we want to help you?"

"Because there's no reason or you to want to help me unless you gain something!" I snapped.

"You're my sister that's why I want to help you!" Caleb snapped back.

I jumped up angrily and felt my eyes go black. "What is it going to take for you to get it through your head that we are not family!" I yelled.

The house started to shake and everyone looked around in fear.

"Carson…Carson calm down." Chase stated putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him but my eyes remained black. "Please." He begged.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes until I calmed down. The house quit shaking and I felt my eyes return to their normal color. I opened them and noticed everyone had calmed down.

"Carson honestly we just want to help." Pouge stated taking a step forward.

"You can all help by leaving my house." I replied.

"Carson stop it…we need their help." Chase begged me as he looked between me and the Sons.

"Do whatever the hell you want but stay out of my way…..it's for your own good." I replied as I headed upstairs to my room to be alone.

I sat on my bed for a half an hour reading through the journal when there was a knock on my door.

"Go away." I grumbled.

Another knock. "I said go away." I shouted.

The knob turned and the door was pushed open. I sighed and turned over to see who was coming in. "Are you deaf?" I snapped and then I realized it was Tyler.

"S-sorry I can come back later." He replied as he started to shut the door.

"No Tyler wait." I replied sitting up.

He stopped and looked at me unsure of what to do.

"Come here." I said patting a spot next to me on the bed.

Tyler slowly walked in and took a seat next to me but fiddled with his hands and looked around the room.

"Tyler-."

"Carson-."

We both said at the same time but then we immediately started to laugh and I shook my head.

"You first." Tyler being the gentleman he was insisted.

"Ok….look I am so sorry for what I did to you…I still don't know what happened but all I could feel was anger for what you guys did and then everything went blank. I swear I don't even remember using to push you into the pool."

He nodded in understanding. "It's ok Carson…I know you were angry and it was our fault for making you feel that way. We've been doing that a lot lately. But can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Why _Chase_?" He asked looking at me intently.

To be honest the question caught me off guard.

"You want the truth?"

"That would be nice." He replied giving a small smile.

"Ok, the truth is that…Chase makes me happy, he makes me feel like… I can't describe it. You know that feeling you get when everything is going right for you and you feel like nothing can go wrong? Like you're on top of the world and no one can stop you at that moment? No one can bring you down?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah I've felt like that before."

"Well….Chase makes me feel like that every minute of every day, each and every time we're together. Chase hasn't given me a reason so far to not trust him, he's actually made me question whether or not he should trust _me_."

Tyler nodded finally understanding my reason. "So you promise it's not because you're trying to get back at Caleb or anything?"

"I promise…not everything I do has to do with him."

Tyler nodded and then there was a knock at the door way. We both looked to see Chase standing there with a small smile.

"Hey Tyler….mind if I talk to Carson alone?" He asked.

Tyler looked at me and then back to Chase before giving a nod. "I'll talk to you later Tyler."

Chase closed the door behind Tyler and then turned to me.

"Hi." He said standing there looking nervous.

"Hey." I replied before finally giving him a small smile.

"Oh get over here already." I said patting the spot next to me.

Chase sat down and rubbed his hands nervously on his pants.

"What's wrong Chase?" I asked trying to get him to look at me.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. "Are you sure you don't want their help?"

I let out a huff and looked away before he grabbed my hand and cupped the side of my face to look at him. "Carson just listen to me for a minute okay?"

"I know you aren't happy with them right now but you forgave Tyler didn't you?"

I nodded.

"And what if this is your chance to find out the truth about everything? Carson they only want to help you."

"Why do you care so much about it Chase?"

"Because I would have jumped at the chance to have someone help me when I needed it."

"That the only reason?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…I also care so much because I care about you."

I stared at Chase for a long time and before we knew it our lips had met and I was in a rush to get his jacket off of him. Finally I was able to pull it off and then I started on his tie as he pulled off my beanie and jacket. Chase fell backwards onto the bed and I fell on top of him our lips never separating.

"Carson….the door." He spoke between kisses.

My eyes flashed and the door locked before I returned to kissing Chase. His hand traveled under my shirt while mine ran through his hair.

"Carson…wait...wait…stop." I did and sat up looking down at him as I moved my hair out of my face.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

He stared up at me and took a heavy breath. "Are you sure you want to do this right now?"

I let out a breath I had been holding and gave him a small smile before leaning down and kissing him again. "I'm pretty sure I know what I want….and right now I want you to shut up and kiss me already."

He gave a small laugh before pulling me down and kissing me with full force.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed up his under shirt to feel the muscles underneath when there was a knock at the door.

"Carson?" It was Hunter.

Chase made a move to get up but I pushed him back down.

"No leave it…they'll go away." I said as he nodded and continued kissing me.

Another knock.

"Carson come on open up."

We still ignored him.

"Carson!" The door started to jiggle and then there was pounding.

Chase and I still ignored them and then…the door flew open… and off the hinges.

I had gotten angry again. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT?!" I screamed as I looked at not only Hunter but everyone else standing there staring at us.

"Um-uh." No one could speak after seeing the way Chase and I were on the bed.

"If one of you doesn't start talking right now I'm going to start electrocuting everyone." I snapped.

Emma was suddenly pushed forward and looked around nervously. "Well….you see uh your mother is here….like downstairs…like right now."

I just stared at her and then looked to everyone else who nodded.

"Hehe…surprise!" She stated looking nervous as hell.

_Well crap._


	9. Reuniting Doesn't Feel Good, Dark Ones

I quickly stood up and pushed everyone standing in the doorway out of the room, used to fix the door, and then locked it. I turned around and leaned back against the door and tried to breathe as I looked at Chase who was still on the bed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting up.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked giving a nervous laugh.

"Carson." He asked pointedly.

I sighed. "Of course I'm not okay Chase….she's here." I replied walking over to the bed, turning around, and falling back to stare at the ceiling.

Chase leaned down next to me and pushed my hair out of my face before looking at the door and then back at me.

"Carson you don't have to talk to her."

"And I'm not going to! There's no reason for me to talk to her! She hates me she always has and she always will!"

Chase smirked and just looked at me silently as I spoke.

"I mean who ignores the fact that they have another child? I never did anything wrong Chase!" I said getting frustrated.

"Carson you don't have to-." I cut him off as I jumped up and paced around the room.

"Who does she think she is just showing up here and wanting to talk to me?"

"Carson you know-."

"You know she never once told me she loved me…not once!"

"Carson-."

"I mean who does that to their child?"

"CARSON STOP!" Chase shouted and I paused mid step.

He stood up and placed his hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to."

I nodded. "I don't have to talk to her….you're right."

There was a few moments of silence before I broke it again.

"I have to talk to her." I said turning and running out the door leaving Chase standing there. Then in a flash I came running back in and tackled him onto the bed where he let out a grunt.

"Thanks Chase." I said out of breath before giving him another kiss and then running back out the room.

I reached the staircase and listened as everyone was in the middle of a conversation downstairs.

"Where is she Caleb?"

"We have to be patient mom." Caleb replied as he paced back and forth.

"My own daughter should want to talk to me Caleb…I have every right to see my child."

"Your child?" I asked angrily causing everyone to turn and see me standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Carson?" My mother asked in shock giving a sad smile.

She raised her hand and took a step forward, making a move to touch my face but I moved away. She seemed hurt by the action but at that moment I didn't care. Everyone else watched us intently waiting to see what we would do.

"Carson…it's me your mother." She stated not understanding why I moved away.

"I know who you are." I snapped with harshness. "Which is exactly why I came down here to tell you to get the hell out of my house."

"Carson-." Caleb interjected but I cut him off with a glare.

"Carson….I am your mother and you-." I cut her off as well.

"I will do nothing especially for you. After all these years of neglect you think I would listen to anything you have to say to me?" I shook my head in disbelief. "As far as I'm aware I have no mother."

She looked appalled at what I was saying and I couldn't feel happier. Then her face changed to one of sorrow. "Carson please….listen to me."

My anger was starting up again and before I knew it the house was shaking. Reid pulled Tyler behind the couch waiting for another attack, Caleb and Pouge moved Sarah behind them, my friends all prepared for what was about to happen, and my mother only stood there staring at me. I was about to use when I felt someone grab my hand gently and I looked up to see Chase standing there looking at me like he knew what was about to happen. I took a deep breath and calmed down before Chase rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"What the hell is he doing here?" My mother snapped.

"He's my boyfriend…he has more of a right to be here than you do." I snapped back.

"AFTER ALL HE'S DONE?" She screeched.

"Yes…even after everything he's done."

"Mother-." She cut Caleb off.

"And you boys are just going to let him live?" She snapped at them.

They flinched from her anger and I felt a little sympathy for them but shook it off.

"Well their certainly not going to harm him after what happened today." I retorted.

She looked at me confused and then I decided to leave it be…for now.

"Look I know I made some mistakes Miss Danvers but-." She cut Chase off with a glare.

"You keep quiet…It's because of you my husband is dead." She snapped as her eyes started to water.

"Don't talk to him like that." I replied stepping forward and in front of Chase.

"Or what Carson? How could you do something so stupid as to trust him?"

My anger was once again getting the better of me but this time it was also something else causing me to go mad. Without thinking as she spoke I raised my hand that now held an electric ball.

"I never should have let you stay with your grandfather of all people….he's only a -." Before she could finish I threw the ball towards her only to have it miss and crash into the wall behind her.

All hell had broken loose by then. The boys had put up a force field and were trying to stop me as well as protect my other while my friends shielded the girls and Chase. Before I knew what was happening I started throwing everything I had at the boys shield as it started to break. My eyes turned from pure white to a darkening black and that's when my friends tried to intervene.

"CARSON STOP THIS!" Eli shouted as he tried to approach me but I couldn't help but throw and energy ball at him. Thankfully he ducked in time.

I was throwing everything I had at everything that moved. I couldn't stop and then I heard the whispers.

_Kill them._

_Kill them all._

_They'll take everything you love if you don't. _

_They're going to kill everyone you care about…and then they're going to kill you._

_But first they're going to kill Chase._

_Kill them._

_They never cared about you Carson!_

_Kill them now._

_KILL THEM ALL NOW!_

I screamed in pain before creating the biggest energy ball I could and threw it in the direction of the sons before throwing another at my friends. By the time I wanted it to stop it was too late and I flew back and into a wall as everything went black. When I woke up I looked around and realized what I had done…the house was destroyed, the sons and my mother were buried under broken furniture, my friends were hurt, and Chase…CHASE!

I looked around for Chase and realized he had been thrown through the patio doors and out onto the deck where he was buried under the broken doors. I used to fling everything away and roll him over where I realized he was bleeding. I used to heal him but he didn't wake up and I started to panic.

"Chase?" I whispered trying to get him to wake up.

He didn't move and I felt tears filling my eyes.

"Chase…please." I begged shaking him.

I shook him again but he still didn't open his eyes. But his chest did start to rise and fall and that was good enough for me. I looked back into the house and used to fix everything but left everyone where they lie. I made sure they were all ok before heading back out to Chase who still had not moved or woken up. I had to make a decision and fast so I placed my hand onto Chase's chest and used to shimmer away and appear in my room where Chase was placed onto the bed before I shimmered back downstairs and used to make the others reappear in their own beds and the sons and my mother shimmer on the couch and in guest rooms. I spent an hour cleaning everything up and healing everyone. Once I knew everyone was settled in I walked back upstairs but felt a sudden pain in my head again. I couldn't heal myself right now when I needed to make sure everyone else was ok so I shook it off, but this pain was something I couldn't fix with magic…it was something else…something dark. I pushed it aside for now knowing there was nothing I could do as I made my way to my room to check on Chase. I opened the door expecting him to still be lying in bed but it was empty, I walked into the room to see if he had gone to the bathroom but it was empty and that's when I heard the door to my room slam shut. I whirled around and saw a dark figure standing there, their face was covered by their hood, their hands were the only thing that showed and they looked scaly and old. I could sense the dark magic coming from them. I formed an energy ball and was about to throw it when the figure spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Its voice sounded raspy and annoyed.

"Yeah? And why is that?" I asked bitterly.

"You wouldn't want your boyfriend to get hurt now would you?"

I dropped my hand and glared. "Where is he?"

The figure only laughed and held its hand up as two other hooded figures appeared looking the same as the first except now one of them was holding Chase. One hand was wrapped around his waist while also pinning his own hands down as the other nasty looking hand covered Chase's mouth. Chase squirmed and kicked in the figures grip but the figure didn't budge an inch. Chase looked up at me and tried harder to get loose but to no effect. Another nightmare coming true? This was getting freaky and it needed to stop now.

"Let him go." I seethed at the first figure who only chuckled.

"But you haven't even asked us why." He replied back hoarsely.

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"Why?"

"There that's better…now we can all talk like adults."

I started getting annoyed but I didn't take my eyes off of Chase who through a little coaxing had finally calmed down.

The figure seemed to be pondering before it finally snapped out of it and started to pace around the room. "You're power is becoming quite the problem for you isn't it Carson? You're hurting so many people, even the ones you love." It stated as t used the back of its hand to caress Chase's cheek who violently flinched away.

"Get away from him." I snapped.

The figure held its hands up in defense and moved away. "But it's true isn't it? You've hurt a lot of people I'd say in the last three hours have you not?"

I said nothing as I looked away causing the figure to laugh.

"Last time….who are you and what the hell do you want?" I said holding up another energy ball.

The figure shut up quickly. "Well to be bluntly honest…we are who they would call 'The Dark Ones'. We don't exist, well we do in your mind but to everyone else we are nothing, just a dark figure of existence that was never meant to be, sort of like you Carson."

My head snapped up at that and I glared but I let him continue as my eyesight remained on Chase in order to make sure they didn't do anything to him.

"We stronger than our brothers yet we were never supposed to exist. It's sort of tragic don't you think and all because of your ancestor being the greatest wiccan there was." He laughed when I looked up at him puzzled.

"You should read ore into that book of yours Carson, you might be surprised by what you find in there. Who knows, it might even keep you from killing the people you love….you know history repeating itself."

Chase and I stared at the figure as it walked towards the window and stared at the sunset. "Congratulations you've told me who you are now what the hell do you want?"

"Your help of course." He replied without turning around. I looked at him in shock and it was enough to stop Chase from squirming.

"Are you inane? No don't answer that I already know trust me." The figure finally turned around as I stepped closer. "What makes you think I would help you?"

"Because you want to keep Chase alive don't you?" He stated as he stepped closer to Chase who shrunk back. He grabbed Chase's chin and forced him to look at him.

I threw the energy ball in my hand which struck the figure and caused him to fall back. He shimmered away and formed straight back up growling and formed his own energy ball and held it to Chase.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREAK!" I screamed.

The figure growled angrily before sighing and raising its energy ball. I didn't lower mine, I only stared in hatred and anger that I felt building up. Anger that I couldn't control was building up inside and I should have been grateful at that moment but Chase was in danger, the only problem at the moment was that it was becoming too hard for me to control. I felt my head getting dizzy and my heart started to beat faster. Chase stared at me in recognition of what was going on and looked at me conveying through his eyes that it was ok to use this time. He nodded letting me know he was ready and I nodded slightly back before everything went black once again.

I don't know how but this time I was aware of what was going, or I should say I saw what was happening. I saw myself throwing the electric balls at the masked figures who started running around in a panic. My eyes had changed to a pure black which was unusual seeing as how they were normally white. I watched as the figure holding Chase threw him out of the way causing him to crash into the bookshelf and hit his head. He was ok for now but would have an ugly bruise sporting the side of his head later. I witnessed utter and pure chaos in my room and wondered why no one had come up to see what was wrong and then I felt the dark magic being used to keep them asleep. Finally I was able to hit them with the electric balls and only killed one of them as the other two threw a few back before shimmering out of my room. I figured it was over but then I saw myself approach Chase with an electric ball in my hand, he was still unconscious and I shouted out to him but it was useless. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to wake back up after a few more attempts I woke up and realized I was staring at the ceiling. I sat up and felt the pain radiate through my body from the fight and let me tell you it hurt like a bitch. I looked over and saw Chase still lying down on the grown and made my way over to him and healed his head. As soon as I did his eyes popped open and he smiled when he realized it was me holding him.

"I knew you could do it." He whispered and I couldn't help but smile at the faith he had in me.

He pulled me in to hold me and I at that moment I swore to myself to not tell him what I had just witnessed. We heard running through the house and then everyone came bursting through the door. They looked at the chaos my room was in and then looked at the two of us on the floor.

"Should we even ask?" Pouge asked looking around.

Chase and I laughed a little before he stood up and held his hands out to me which I took gratefully. I stood up next to Chase and was about to walk towards everyone when my head felt the most agonizing pain I had ever felt and then everything went black as he last things I heard were my name being screamed and Chase catching me before I hit the ground.


End file.
